Absolution
by Elea Telmar
Summary: Elle était différente. Elle sentait mauvais. Pourquoi sentait elle donc mauvais pour moi, le vampire qui est d'habitude si soif d'humains?" Jasper est perdu et va tenter de percer le mystère de l'inconnue aux yeux bleu. Et vous le rejoindrez vous?
1. Prologue: Encore du temps

**Coucou mes petits camarades fans de Twilight.**

**Je vous soumets ma toute nouvelle création « polluante », qui comportera 15 chapitres. **

**C'est une histoire avec la succession de 3 POV, qui changent tous les 3 chapitres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas avec tous ces chiffres, je vous dirais qui pense quoi !**

**Il va y avoir aussi 4 OC (other characters), de grande importance. **

**J'espère que vous les apprécierez.**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_Note de l'auteur :_

_Cette fanfiction peut être comprise même si vous n'avez pas lu la saga Twilight, je reprends les choses au fur et à mesure._

_Cependant, je vais utiliser certains événements de __Fascination__, de __Tentation__, __d'Hésitation __et de__ Révélation __Donc des spoilers sont à craindre… _

_Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stéphanie Meyer._

_Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec eux_

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Des âmes envolées.

Ces âmes que tu rappelles,

Mon cœur, ne reviennent pas.

Pourquoi donc s'obstinent-elles,

Hélas ! à rester là bas ?

Dans les sphères éclatantes,

Dans l'azur et les rayons,

Sont-elles donc plus contentes,

Qu'avec nous qui les aimions ? (…)

Parmi les feuilles tombées,

Nous courions au bois vermeil,

Nous cherchions des scarabées

Sur les vieux murs au soleil.

On riait de ce bon rire

Ou Eden jadis entendit,

Ayant toujours à se dire

Ce qu'on s'était déjà dit.

Victor Hugo.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°

_A cette idée qui nous fait vivre et qui a pour nom l'espoir. _

_A Alice, mon soutient dans cette folle aventure._

_A la vie et à la mort._

_A Jessica, ma jasper-addict qui m'a encouragée._

_Aux rêves éphémères et impossibles._

_A tous ceux qui lirons ces lignes aussi._

_Merci._

_°O°O°O°O°O°O°_

m e t e o r

_absolution_

Prologue : Encore du temps.

_**Jasper POV**_

Je tenais dans ma paume sa main glacée. Sa respiration était de plus en plus sifflante et chaque inspiration lui arrachait une grimace de douleur. La lionne que j'avais connue, peu à peu rendait les armes.

Elle avait tout donné, mais son heure avait sonnée. Notre heure avait sonnée.

Ses yeux s'étaient clos, et elle semblait se concentrer pour rester digne face à moi. Comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir des gens dans cet état ! Ou peut être étais-ce par pudeur ? Ou pour se concentrer ? Qui sait ?

Sa menotte serra la mienne avec toute la vigueur du désespoir, comme si elle était une naufragée et moi le bout de bois qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer. J'embrassais ses joues, son cou, ses clavicules et la serrais tout contre mon cœur mort qu'elle avait si bien su réchauffer. Je détaillais sa peau diaphane désormais, sa cascade de cheveux ébène, ses longs cils noirs et ses sourcils arqués, ainsi que ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres bien ourlées. Dieu qu'elle était belle, même à cet instant, ou elle était si amoindrie. Dans un effort surhumain, elle ouvrit ses yeux et prit ma tête dans ses mains. Et elle me souriait. D'un sourire radieux.

_-« Ca va aller. Tout ira bien. Jasper… Ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'y attendait pas… »_

Ses grands yeux fouillaient les miens, et une intense chaleur irradiait de ses prunelles. Son front était de nouveau lisse, noble et pur, comme la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée… il y a un an. Un siècle. Une éternité.

_-« Etre aimé, comme je t'aime, semblait suffire. J'en ai même oublié de te dire que…_

_-Jazz, je…_

_- Laisse-moi essayer, s'il est encore temps… tant qu'il te reste du temps…_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire des choses que…_

_-J'aimerais tellement te donner encore du temps… »_

Elle sourit de nouveau et caressa mes joues avec une douceur infinie. Doucement, irrémédiablement, j'approchais mon visage du sien et mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Je sentis sa bouche s'étirer de contentement. Tendrement, voluptueusement, je caressais avec ma langue ses lèvres froides, quémandant qu'elle m'en donne l'accès. Elle ne se fit pas prier et je fouillais sa bouche avec passion et fureur, avec ferveur aussi. Je volais ces instants et je désirais qu'ils soient merveilleux, sublimes. Ses lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson des miennes, nos langues se caressaient, s'apprenaient. Ma main trouva naturellement son chemin dans ses cheveux afin d'emprisonner sa nuque et de l'écraser encore plus à moi, tandis qu'elle fourrageait dans mes cheveux. Elle soupira mon prénom, et je songeais que cela devait être l'un des plus beaux sons qui m'avait jamais été permis d'entendre.

Une quinte de toux rompit notre étreinte, et quand je m'écartais d'elle, je vis que ses yeux brillaient en raison des larmes. Pourquoi était-elle si fragile ? Pourquoi avais-je tout de suite eu envie de la protéger ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Je méprisais ce qu'elle était à la base. Alors pourquoi avais-je eu envie de la protéger, de la connaitre, de l'apprendre. Pourquoi m'étais-je entiché d'elle, pour la perdre maintenant qu'elle m'était devenue indispensable dans ma misérable immortalité ? Je me souvenais de la première fois que je l'avais croisée. Elle portait un bonnet péruvien, une grosse parka et une mini jupe écossaise, sur un collant en laine noire. Ses yeux s'élevaient haut dans les airs et elle avait l'air d'une statue. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille encadraient son visage ovale. Puis…Je l'avais saluée. Elle avait tourné la tête et sourit. Un petit sourire timide, pour une fille aussi jolie. Un trait de Khôl soulignait l'intensité de son regard. Je ne croyais pas en grand-chose et certainement pas à ce genre d'attachement possible entre deux individus comme nous. Pourtant, cette gamine au look décalé, au naturel poignant m'avait tout de suite accroché. D'ailleurs, depuis ce jour là, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Je l'avais adorée tout le temps, toujours, à en crever. A ma façon. Je l'avait aimée endormie ou déprimée, même cokée, abrutie et dégradée. Elle réussissait, je ne savait comment, à rester tellement pure dans des situations dégradantes.

Le monde était terriblement injuste et la vie nous donnait ce qu'elle devait nous prendre ensuite. J'aurais tellement voulu lui donner encore du temps. Rien qu'un instant…

_-« Si je t'aime suffisait, crois bien que…_

_-Même quand je ne serais plus là, je pourrais parfois l'entendre, j'en suis certaine. _

_-Tu vas me manquer…_

_-Je serais là, même si tu ne me vois pas. »_ Soupira t'elle.

Doucement, je commençais à la bercer et sa tête roula contre mon torse. Elle dit :

_-« J'aurais tellement voulu que tout ceci se passe autrement. Ne jamais te rencontrer pas exemple…_

_-Pourquoi dis tu ça ? » _M'écriais-je, peiné.

_-« Je savais comment tout cela se terminerait. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et je t'ai laissé t'attacher à moi. C'était purement égoïste._

_-Plutôt mourir demain que de vivre un siècle sans t'avoir rencontré._

_-Ne sois pas grandiloquent, Jasper Hale, tu sais que je déteste ça._

_-C'est pourtant vrai._

_-Donne moi ta main, j'ai froid soudain »._

Je m'exécutais et elle noua ses doigts aux miens. Dans un autre monde, une autre époque, sans doute nous nous serions aimés. Aimés à la folie. Mais nous vivions ici bas, et dans ce monde là, les histoires de cœurs ne pouvaient pas se terminer par un « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Même si elle était une princesse. Même si elle m'appelait son « prince charmant ». Même si notre histoire avait été un conte de fée. Le bonheur n'est qu'éphémère et j'allais sans doute très bientôt apprendre la leçon à mes frais. Mais pour le moment, elle était dans mes bras, respirait et vivait. Et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

Nous nous battions, tous les deux, pour lui donner encore un peu de temps… Je fermais mes yeux et mon cœur se fit gros. De longues minutes passèrent et la respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit cesse. Alors, je regardais le petit corps sans vie qui reposait entre mes bras et je la vis, comme si c'était la première fois. Son nom m'échappa :

_-« Alice… »__  
_


	2. Chapter 1: California Dream

Bonjour bonjour bonjour ! voilà donc le Chapitre 2 de Meteor, Absolution. Sachez d'hors et déjà qu'une version deluxe est prévue…

Réponse à Julie : Tu vas être surprise. D'ailleurs vous êtes toutes tombées dans le panneau ! *proud of myself*

Pleins de bisous.

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 1 : California Dream.

_**Jasper POV.**_

Mars 2109.

Ça faisait 100 ans que nous avions quitté Forks et paradoxalement nous étions de nouveau à Forks. A croire que nous y étions attachés à cette petite bourgade. Ou étais-ce pour appliquer la théorie du temps cyclique. Ca, ça pourrait bien plaire à Edward-celui-qui-ne-sait-pas-profiter-de-la-vie-même-si-j'ai-une-femme-merveilleuse-une-famille-et-une-gamine. Quoique pour Famille merveilleuse je m'avançais peut être un peu. Les Cullen et les Hale savaient aussi pas mal se chamailler. Quand à un enfant… Le problème des enfants c'est que quand ils n'existent pas on en veut et que quand ils sont là, on se demande un peu pourquoi on en voulait avant. Encore que Renesmée n'était été une « enfant » que deux ans dans sa vie. Maintenant, Edward se bilait parce qu'elle était en âge de procréer, à 108 ans… Moi, je ne disais rien, je suivais le mouvement. Pour changer. Forks était, à mon humble avis comme les autres villes. Elle avait, comme toutes les autres un défaut majeur : elle était peuplée d'humains. Quoi de plus normal me direz vous, n'est ce pas ?

Et bien… pour quelqu'un comme moi, c'est de la torture.

Je ressemble aux humains c'est tout. Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre dans ma poitrine. Je ne peux plus rien ressentir, je veux dire que plus personne ne peut me blesser physiquement. A part mes semblables et les loups garous s'entend. Je peux aimer. Je peux haïr. Oui mais moi, techniquement je ne suis pas humain.

Je suis un vampire.

Pendant des années je m'étais nourri de sang humain et j'avais du mal à m'astreindre au régime des Cullen, qui consiste à ne boire le sang que des animaux. Certes, nous conservions notre force, mais c'était comme si vous aviez été carnivore et que du jour au lendemain on vous disait que vous ne pouvez manger que du tofu… Sachant que des steaks saignants vous entourent. Erf qui voudrait mener une vie de restriction… Personne hein ? Et bien imaginez vous que je vais devoir en endurer des centaines et des milliers de vies à ne manger que du tofu.

Il y a de quoi se pendre !

A non, je ne peux même pas me pendre, c'est vrai… Je suis immortel. Et la seule façon de me tuer, c'est de m'écarteler puis de mettre mes membres au feu. Difficile de se suicider quand on est un vampire… Parfois, ce que je pouvais les envier ces stupides et fragiles humains. Ils ne savent pas à quel point tout est beau dans leur vie. Tout est superbe parce que ce n'est qu'éphémère. C'est ces instants fugaces et volés à la mort qui viendra les faucher un jour ou l'autre qui fait qu'on profite des plus petits moments. Mais moi… Moi j'ai tout mon temps. Alors bon, on fini par être un peu blasé. Ma non vie n'existe que pour un mot. Un nom plutôt. Alice. Ma femme, mon espoir, ma douceur. Voilà pourquoi j'endure sans rechigner notre régime « végétarien », pourquoi je supporte les regards condescendants de Carlisle et d'Edward et que je me retiens d'étêter Emmett quand il s'amuse à exacerber ses pulsions dès que je suis dans les parages. Ah oui, je ne vous avais pas fait part de la cerise sur le gâteau. Mon don. Mon poison je devrais dire. Oui moi j'ai hérité d'une capacité extraordinaire lors de ma transformation en monstre. Je peux ressentir les sentiments des gens. Comme ça, ça semble « cool ». En fait c'est horrible. Surtout quand on est coincé au stade « adolescent ». Ils ont une capacité à amplifier la moindre petite chose, ce qui fait que leurs émotions sont décuplées et donnent le vertige. Un baiser et forcément leur cœur va exploser, une rupture et ils vont se jeter par la fenêtre… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils retombent amoureux… C'est écœurant. Voilà en gros mon calvaire depuis plus de 250 ans.

Mais avec ça encore, j'aurais pu être d'une humeur moins massacrante. Ca n'aurait pas changé de d'habitude. Ce qui m'ennuyait, c'était de devoir jouer la nounou. D'ailleurs les plus jeunes s'amusaient à m'appeler Nanny. Vous me voyez, moi, Jasper Hale, 1.90 et 250 ans au compteur me faire traiter de Nanny ? Il manquait plus qu'ils me fassent enfiler la petite robe noire et le tablier ! Je voyais d'ici le tableau !

_-« Nanny se serait-elle levée du mauvais pied ce matin ? » _Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais ! Ils m'énervent, ils m'énervent !!!! Okay, calme-toi Jaspé, position du lotus, zen. Pourquoi est ce que je pouvais calmer les gens et pas moi hein ? C'était trop injuste ! Oui, je sais, j'aurais pu doubler Caliméro fut un temps et alors ?

_-« Jake, arrête de dire des bêtises. »_ J'adressais un sourire plein de reconnaissance à ma nièce. Trop vite, car la perfide renfonça le couteau dans la plaie de mon orgueil blessé :

_-« Tu sais bien que Nanny ne dors pas ! »_

Je grimaçais. Quand Edward et Bella rentreraient, ils auraient de mes nouvelles. En effet, ils m'avaient laissé la mission de veiller sur Nessie, leur fille et sur Jacob, son petit ami. Ils avaient 100 ans, non d'un chien et il fallait encore que je me les coltine comme s'ils étaient en bas âge. Ce qu'Edward pouvait m'énerver quand il s'y mettait ! Mon frère avait la naïveté de croire qu'en ma présence ces deux là se tiendraient à carreau. Mais bien sur, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Franchement, il n'y avait qu'Edward le coincé pour penser ça. Edward et son éducation de 1918 ! Ils devaient être… euh… bah oui, coincés à cette époque parce qu'en 1864, on savait très bien que quand un homme et une femme se voyaient régulièrement et parfois de nuit, ils ne jouaient pas au scrabble ! Passons. Résultat des courses, Jake et Renesmée se décollaient le palais depuis que nous étions arrivés à la cafète, ne se quittaient plus du tout, séchaient les cours, et je les entendais souvent pratiquer du sport de chambre. Sachant que moi bien sur, -et ça aurait été trop beau !-je n'ai personne à la maison pour me distraire un peu de tout ce désir ambiant !

Et après on veut que je sois de bonne humeur ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

J'allais oublier aussi nos deux autres nymphos, Emmett et Rosalie, qui se comportaient de la même façon que le clébard et Nessie.

Bref je nageais en plein cauchemar.

Moi, normalement, j'aurais pu ne pas demeurer en reste, et les imiter avec mon Alice. Sauf qu'Alice, comme Edward, Bella, Carlisle et Esmée n'était pas là. C'était bien ma veine ça ! En effet, chez nos amis de Denali, Eléazar avait décidé d'arrêter d'être végétarien et tuait un peu trop souvent, ce qui nous exposait tous… Et nous ne voulions pas que les Volturi reviennent fouiner dans les parages… Bref, il fallait régler ça et ils étaient partis, me laissant sur la touche parce qu'ils avaient peur que je déraille au contact du sang humain. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne me faisaient pas confiance ! Je n'avais pas vidé un humain depuis… 20 ans ! C'est bien 20 ans ! Et encore, celui là, je l'avais à peine mordillé. Mais non. Carlisle avait aussi argué que j'étais le plus responsable pour tenir la maison et pour qu'ils ne la retrouvent pas en cendre à leur retour. Tu parles ! Vu la ferveur que mettaient Emmett, Rosalie, Nessie et Jacob, les sommiers de tous les lits seraient bientôt hors d'usage… Peut être que je devrais le filmer et balancer leurs vidéos sur des sites pornos payant… Au moins je mettrais à profits mes petits désagréments et un peu d'argent de poche supplémentaire, histoire de m'acheter le dernière moto de BMW ne serait pas de refus… Mais non. Rose si elle l'apprenait m'étriperait. Emmett roulerait des mécaniques et j'entendrais jusqu'à la nuit des temps ses vantardises sur ses exploits sexuels. Ou sinon j'aurais droit à des blagues du genre _« tu sais, si t'étais pas bon au lit, t'avais qu'à me demander deux trois tuyaux. Entre frangins on peut bien s'aider… Mais de là à mater mes performances… T'es pas gay par hasard, rassure moi. »_ Oui, c'est comme ça que réagirait Emmett.

Mais quand même c'était pénible d'être le seul célibataire, coincé avec quatre nymphos, qui ne faisaient rien pour me ménager. Et la luxure et le désir qui émanait d'eux était à la limite du supportable, ce qui m'obligeait à souvent me servir de mon bras droit si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Ils se bécotaient, je jouais avec ma mie de pain et tout allait plus ou moins bien. Plutôt moins que plus d'ailleurs. Ils allaient me rendre dingue ! Et ça durait depuis déjà 3 semaines ! Se conjuguait à leurs pulsions la curiosité maladive de nos camarades de classe. Aujourd'hui, toute la ville de Forks était en ébullition. En effet, on attendait deux nouveaux élèves. Et comme il ne se passait jamais rien dans ce trou paumé, l'arrivée de deux gamins boutonneux et puérils équivalait à l'arrivée à New York de Johnny Depp, vous voyez le genre. C'était carrément pathétique. J'avais entendu les bruits de couloir qui circulaient déjà à leur sujet, ouïe vampirique oblige. On disait qu'ils étaient jumeaux et qu'ils venaient de Californie. On en parlait avec respect, comme s'ils étaient des Dieux. Un peu comme lorsqu'ils s'entretenaient à notre propos d'ailleurs. C'est à cet instant précis que la porte du self s'ouvrit et qu'ils entrèrent. Un silence mortel accueillit l'arrivée des nouveaux. Du frère et de la sœur. Mais ce silence à midi c'était…

Anormal.

Je délaissais ma mie de pain pour relever ma tête. Rosalie se décolla de son rocher, en l'occurrence Emmett, qui retira sa main de je ne sais où (ou plutôt je savais trop bien d'où et je préférais faire abstraction de ce qu'ils faisaient à table et en public), Nessie et Jake les imitant, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Pourquoi étais-je le seul célibataire ??? Qu'avais je fais, quel dieu avais-je offensé pour devoir endurer ça ? Renesmée se tendit un peu pour mieux les voir, et Jacob la pris par la taille et la posa sur ses genoux. Ma nièce pépia de plaisir et enroula ses bras ivoire autour du cou de son amoureux. A vomir !

Deux silhouettes longilignes se frayèrent un chemin dans le self. Tout d'abord venait le garçon, il s'appelait… Joshua selon la rumeur. Je l'étudiais rapidement. Grand, athlétique, des yeux noisette et des cheveux assortis, des yeux bridés, un teint assez mate et il portait des vêtements hors de prix. Il semblait sûr de lui et arborait la veste des basketteurs du lycée. Sans doute un autre de ces types machos qu'on devait se coltiner, toujours à rouler des mécaniques. Il émanait de lui de l'égocentrisme, une fierté d'être le centre d'attention mais aussi… une culpabilité ? Une culpabilité immense. C'était étrange chez ce genre de personnage. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Ca, c'était intéressant ! Dieu sait que j'en avais rencontré des types dans son genre, mais jamais je n'avais senti chez eux de compassion ou d'intérêt autre que pour le foot, les jolies filles –faciles de préférence- ou leur petite personne. Mais ce Joshua, sous ses airs de gros dur purgeait une peine intérieure. Si je ne parvenais pas à l'apprécier, tout au moins je ne le détestais pas. C'était déjà ça. Pour un humain j'entends.

Il se retourna précisément à cet instant et offrit sa main à la fille qui l'accompagnait. Petite, mince, au look assez décalé comme Alice aurait pu l'avoir, elle lui offrit un faible sourire avant de prendre appui sur lui. Elle était très belle. Vraiment. De longs cheveux noirs en bataille, une peau pâle, des yeux en amande, un nez bien droit et une bouche voluptueuse. Des épaules rondes, une poitrine menue et ferme, des hanches étroites. Elle tenait à la main ses livres de classe ainsi qu'une paire de lunette de vue.

_-« Josh, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de m'assoir._

_-Je… ça va aller… On va se trouver un coin tranquille…_

_-Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu voulais déjeuner avec tes nouveaux amis._

_-Bah. Pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps pour être populaire. Tu verras quand on aura gagné le championnat grâce à moi ! Ils seront tous à mes pieds. Et puis tu le sais bien, plus tu les fuis plus ils s'accrochent. C'est de toi ma belle !_

_-Je parlais des garçons. C'est une technique de drague banane !_

_-Ca marche aussi quand tu veux te constituer un groupe d'amis. Enfin, plutôt une cour._

_-Tu n'en as pas assez de devoir faire semblant ?_

_-Esther… »_

Il caressa sa joue et elle lui sourit. Un sourire si triste. Si… résigné !?

C'est à cet instant que mon regard accrocha celui de la fille, et ce fut comme un cataclysme. De grandes prunelles couleur de pluie, humides et pleines de langueurs. Pourtant, on pouvait lire une force et une cruauté qui les animait. Esther devait être le genre de fille qui faisait partie des cheerleaders, ne se préoccupant que de mode et de maquillage, cherchant à tout pris à sortir avec un type de terminale histoire d'aller au bal de promo et de faire bisquer ses copines et qui avait du perdre sa virginité dans les vestiaires des basketteurs. Une gamine hautaine, sûre d'elle, trop sûre d'elle d'ailleurs. Et pourtant. Pourtant émanait d'elle cette même douleur que celle qui m'avait frappée chez son frère. Mais ce malaise qu'elle portait en elle en était décuplé au centuple. Ces deux là cachaient quelque chose, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour le comprendre. Un secret. Et ça me turlupinait. Quel secret pouvait tant torturer deux êtres qui semblaient si superficiels au premier abord ? C'est à cet instant que Rosalie me sortit de ma concentration en me donnant un violent coup dans l'entre jambe ce qui m'arracha un grondement sourd.

_-« Rose, qu'est ce qui te prend ?_

_-On est arrivé à Forks cette année et je n'ai aucune envie de déménager déjà…_

_-J'allais pas me jeter sur eux._

_-Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! La seule fois ou je t'ai vu aussi sérieux, c'était quand tu te préparais à tuer Bella !_

_-Tais-toi ! »_ M'énervais-je.

Rosalie ne se formalisa pas de ma mauvaise humeur. Elle savait que de toute façon, dans une heure je lui aurais tout pardonné. C'est ce qui était énervant dans notre relation. J'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. C'était ma sœur, je l'aimais comme telle et je ne pouvais pas ne pas tout lui passer. Comme avec Alice. Mes parents m'avaient trop appris à respecter les femmes.

Maudite éducation sudiste !

Je me re-concentrais sur les jumeaux qui s'étaient installés à une table de l'autre bout du self. La fille était nerveuse. Comme quand on ment. Le garçon lui caressait la main et semblait chercher à la consoler. Ils semblaient si… humains. Je veux dire qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient avoir des sentiments, ce qui n'est pas vraiment la marque de fabrique des pom-pom girls écervelées et des basketteurs imbéciles. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et la pressa contre son torse et je pense que la fille devait pleurer en silence. Seul le regard vampirique devait pouvoir distinguer les soubresauts qu'elle effectuait. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que quelque chose clochait…

_-« Vous ne remarquez pas quelque chose…_

_-Jasper le suspicieux est dans la place, ça faisait longtemps »_ Se moqua Emmett. Je lui décrochais un regard rageur.

_-« Je suis peu être parano, mais mon instinct ne me trompe jamais et il nous a souvent aidé. Or il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ces deux là… »_

Renesmée ferma les yeux et se concentra. Dans la famille, c'était elle qui me vouait une confiance sans borne. Tout ce que je demandais, elle le faisait.

_-« Je… J'ai… Leur cœur… Je ne l'entends pas… »_ Balbutia t'elle.

Rosalie commença alors à un peu s'intéresser à la situation en lâchant :

_-« Ca explique pourquoi ils sont si beaux… » _

Je soupirais. Dieu, qu'elle pouvait être superficielle ! Plus elle regardait la nouvelle, plus elle était jalouse. Alors que Rose était, est et sera toujours la plus belle femme du monde. Bon c'est vrai que l'autre là… la… Esther, elle valait son petit pesant d'or. Elle était belle. Rosalie était sublime. Voilà la nuance. Emmett lui aussi tendit l'oreille.

_-« Si… Le garçon est humain… Mais… Le cœur de la fille… Il bat au ralenti. C'est bizarre… Jake elle ne pourrait pas être un clebs ?_

_-Non. On ne recrute pas chez les playmobiles ! »_ Rit le loup en désignant la petite taille de la nouvelle.

Je continuais de dévisager la fille ouvertement. C'est alors qu'une bourrasque de vent s'engloutit dans le réfectoire et m'apporta son odeur.

Son sang…

Je crispais mes mains sur la table avec une violence inouïe. Jacob se trouva en un instant à mes côtés, m'emprisonnant le poignet gauche, Emmett le droit. Les filles quand à elles m'observaient avec une folle appréhension.

-« _Nan, je ne vais pas la tuer ! Lâchez-moi ! »_ M'énervais-je.

_-« Jazz, tu nous a déjà fait le coup il y a 20 ans et tu as saigné le pauvre garçon auquel nous n'avons fait que de demander la route… »_ Soupira Rosalie.

_-« JE NE L'AI PAS SAIGNE ! »_ M'énervais-je. Emmett s'esclaffa. Jacob hocha la tête. Renesmée soupira.

_-« Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Mais… Vous n'avez pas senti ?_

_-Senti quoi ? » S'enquit Nessie._

_-« Son sang… Il sent… Terriblement mauvais. C'est à vomir ! Enfin si nous autre nous pouvions vomir bien sur !»_

Ma nièce fronça les sourcils, huma l'air et après quelques secondes de réflexion, plissa le nez dans une mimique écœurée.

_-« Beark, c'est quoi ce truc ! On dirait de la viande avariée. Jake, Emm', vous pouvez le lâcher, personne ne se jetterai sur un humain qui sent autant la charogne ! Même des nouveaux nés auraient plus de gout ! »_

Nos deux compagnons me relâchèrent et revinrent auprès de leurs conjointes, docilement, me laissant en proie à une multitude de questions.

Quelque chose clochait.

Pourquoi le sang de la nouvelle sentait aussi mauvais ? Et pourquoi est ce que même s'il ne sentait pas la rose, il ne m'attirait pas ? Je pouvais percevoir le sang qui battait ses tempes à intervalles égaux, son cou diaphane était marbré de veines violettes fort appétissantes. Esther David, c'était son nom, recelait bien des mystères. Son frère ne la quittait pas des yeux, et continuait de lui parler d'une voix calme et douce. Ils s'étaient formés une petite bulle, leur monde, et les autres n'avaient plus aucune importance. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment pouvait-on être populaire si l'on se coupait du monde ? Parce que si c'était le cas, le gang Cullen-Hale devait être le plus populaire de la galaxie ! Que, dis-je, de l'univers !

Mécontent que quelque chose m'échappe, je recommençais à malaxer ma mie de pain. Nessie se leva sans un mot, et traversa la cafétéria en direction des nouveaux. Arrivée à leur hauteur, elle se planta devant eux et sans doute sourit. Je pus entendre ce qu'elle leur dit :

_-« Bonjour, je suis Renesmée Cullen. _

_-Salut. »_ Lâcha le garçon. La fille se contenta de hocher la tête avant de lancer :

_-« Lui c'est Joshua. Mais il préfère Josh. Et moi c'est Esther._

_-Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Forks ?_

_-Le hasard._

_-On va dire qu'on a pas trop eu le choix »_ Cracha méchamment Josh. Esther se recroquevilla sur elle-même mais ne pipa pas mot. Okay, c'était donc à cause d'elle. Peut être qu'elle s'était droguée et qu'ils avaient déménagé. Il y avait un super centre de désintox à Port Angeles. Oui ça devait être un truc dans le genre… Nessie ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et continua de pépier :

_-« Vous n'êtes pas trop perdu ?_

_-Nous venons d'un établissement ou il y avait autant d'élèves que dans ce bahut… sauf que c'était par section._

_-Oh, okay, je vois._

_-Ne fais pas attention à mon frère. Il est glacial au premier abord mais pas bien méchant._

_-Erf, Esther, je te signale que je suis là. »_ Bougonna le garçon, arrachant un sourire à sa sœur, qui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

Jacob choisit cet instant pour rejoindre sa petite amie.

_-« Hey hey hey ! Salut, moi c'est Jake! __Enfin, Jacob. Jacob Black !_

_-Ouais, je m'en doutais. Les gars m'ont déjà parlé de toi._

_-Ah oui ? Qui ?_

_-Les basketteurs. Parait que t'es un joueur hors pair et que tu es indestructible ! » _

Jacob fit une moue faussement humble ce qui arracha un hoquet d'amusement à ma nièce, ainsi qu'à moi. Nous allions en entendre parler de ce compliment d'humain ! Et on allait souffrir… Pourquoi est ce qu'ils se sentaient toujours obligés de dire quelque chose de « cool » quand il rencontrait quelqu'un ? Elle l'embrassa rapidement et ajouta :

_-« C'est un bon joueur. Mais c'est un bébé aussi. Comme tous les garçons quand ils sont blessés ? Tu n'es pas d'accord, Esther ?_

_-Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Mes petits amis estimaient que pleurer est une forme de faiblesse réservée aux filles alors… Je ne les ai jamais vus se plaindre. _

_-Que cette façon de voir les choses est arriérée !»_Soupira Nessie. Jacob répondit calmement à Josh:

_-« On va dire que quand je joue, j'ai des petits trucs qui m'aident. Genre la fille avec qui je sors. Comment ne pas être galvanisé quand ce petit bout de femme t'encourage._

_-Mouais. Je préfèrerais la grande blonde là-bas. »_ Dit il en désignant Rosalie, qui cracha avant de siffler :

_-« Dans tes rêves morveux. »_

Emmett quand à lui s'était tendu. Bref, le pauvre, il s'était mis à dos les deux plus dangereux vampires qui restaient à Forks, moi mis à part. Bon c'est vrai… Nous n'étions que trois ! Enfin… Trois et demi, fallait bien reconnaitre quelque chose à Nessie.

Esther suivit du regard celle que son frère avait désigné et sourit :

_«- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part. La plus jolie fille du lycée…_

_-Oui, mais elle sort avec Emmett. » _Annonça Renesmée.

_-« Et alors ? Elle n'est pas mariée avec que je sache ? On n'a pas le droit avant d'avoir 21 ans dans cet état. »_

Jacob et Nessie éclatèrent de rire.

_-« Si on lui disait notre âge, juste pour qu'il perde un peu de sa superbe le « freedent white » ? »_ M'amusais-je méchamment. Esther souligna :

_-« Tu devrais tenir ta langue ! J'ai remarqué que vous déjeuniez avec eux donc… J'en conclue que… Vous connaissez ces gens non ?_

_-Oui bien sûr. Les deux blonds se sont les Hale. De vraies teignes. Surtout Blondie… » _Commença Jacob. Ma charmante sœur grimaça et me donna un nouveau coup de pied en voyant que j'avais souri.

_-« Aïe, qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?_

_-Arrête de sourire bêtement quand il m'appelle comme ça !_

_-C'est plus fort que moi. Je sais exactement la tête que tu vas faire, et crois moi, elle est hilarante ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est le seul instant ou tu es ridicule ! Et puis tu te plains toujours que j'ai l'air soit trop sérieux, soit trop sévère, soit trop triste. Tu ne vas pas non plus maintenant me reprocher de sourire. Même si c'est à tes dépends. Si ???? »_ Demandais-je avec un sourire faussement angélique

_-« Je vais te tuer !_

_-Vraiment ? Tu vas devoir plancher là-dessus, parce que je risque d'être un dur à cuire. Je n'ai aucune intention de mourir. Ou en tout cas, pas sous tes coups. De toute façon, il faudrait que tu m'attrapes, et ce n'est pas en courant comme une chèvre que tu y arriveras ! »_

Elle me jeta sa fourchette à la figure et je l'attrapais avant qu'elle n'atteigne mon visage, blasé. Nessie et Jake continuaient les présentations de leur côté.

_-« Jasper et Rosalie. Lui, c'est un associable et il a toujours ce petit air de garçon qui souffre. Rose, une pimbêche. Et comme vous le voyez ils ne cessent de se chamailler !_

_-Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien vu…»_ s'enquit la nouvelle.

Nessie lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

_-« Pss… Ils sont HUMAINS, ils ne voient pas les mouvements à vitesse vampirique »_ chuchota t'elle. Jake reprit.

_-« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils ne savent rien faire d'autre que se crêper le chignon, pour savoir quelles chaussures ils vont pouvoir mettre. »_

Renesmée tira sur la manche de son amoureux afin de le faire taire. Choix judicieux car s'il avait continué je lui aurais fait la peau ce soir, à la maison. Elle continua :

_-« Ils ont été adoptés par mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée. Moi j'ai un frère, Edward. On est les enfants naturels du docteur et de sa femme. Puis, il y a Emmett et Alice, qui sont des cousins. Quand à Jake et Bella, leurs parents les ont envoyés ici pour étudier._

_-Mais… Vous n'êtes que 5, lors que…_

_-C'est une longue histoire » _Trancha Nessie.

_-« Oh, okay, okay »_ Se contenta de répondre Esther

Ma nièce s'assit à côté de la nouvelle et commença à papoter, tranquillement :

_-« Les ragots disent que vous venez de Californie._

_-Erf les ragots ont bien raison. » Soupira _Josh, comme s'il regrettait.

_-« The California Dream…_

_-Plutôt California Nightmare. _» Grimaça Esther et son frère lui prit la main, avant de la caresser doucement. Nessie ne s'en formalisa pas :

_-« Et vous, alors, vous êtes arrivés quand ?_

_-Il… Il y a deux semaines…_

_-Et c'est juste maintenant que vous allez en cours ? Si seulement mes parents se montraient aussi laxistes ! »_ Soupira Renesmée. Je souris. C'est vrai qu'Edward ne l'autorisait pas à sécher le moindre cours, alors que nous tous nous rations les leçons tous les jours de soleil. Josh grimaça :

_-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une position enviable tu sais. Ca veut dire que tes parents s'intéressent à toi._

_-Josh ! Je t'interdits de parler comme ça de maman ! Tu sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à nous ! _

_-Tu veux que je te parle de papa peut être ? »_ S'énerva le garçon. Sa sœur se mordit la langue et baissa les yeux.

_-« Laisse papa là ou il est. Tu ne vas pas me le ressortir dès que je serais en contradiction avec toi !_

_-Tu ne vas quand même pas le défendre ?_

_-JAMAIS ! Mais ne mets pas maman dans le même panier. Elle a tout fait pour que ça aille bien pour nous deux ! » _

Jake, qui avait le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat sans qu'on lui en veuille demanda :

_-« Il y a un problème avec votre père ?_

_-Il a préféré à ma mère une gamine… Ils sont en procédure de divorce. Et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à lui. »_ Cracha Josh. Esther murmura :

_-« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne le reverra jamais. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque d'ailleurs. »_ C'est Nessie qui fronça les sourcils. Elle se tourna vers moi pour savoir si je comprenais quelque chose à toutes ses réflexions sans ni queue ni tête. Je hochais les épaules. On avait trouvé les humains les plus bizarres du globe.

Jacob et Renesmée tentèrent de se montrer courtois une nouvelle fois.

_-« Vous connaissez le coin ?_

_-Non. Je suis restée cloitrée dans ma chambre, à déballer mes cartons. »_ Soupira Esther en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Encore un tic d'humain stupide !

_-« Oh, si tu veux, je t'emmènerai à Port Angeles et nous irons faire les boutiques. Je te montrerais tous les endroits sympas et…_

_-Merci… Merci beaucoup… Je… »_ Elle ne semblait pas curieuse. Et ennuyée aussi d'être le centre d'attention. Pourquoi est ce qu'une pimbêche n'aimait pas être sous le feu des projecteurs ? Ca me sciait. Elle se tordait les mains et avait baissé la tête. Josh posa sa paluche sur son épaule et murmura gentiment :

_-« C'est l'heure de mon entrainement de basket. Toi, tu as quoi ?_

_-Maths. Et après je dois passer l'audition des pom pom girls._

_-Tout se passera bien. Tu as toujours été super douée._

_-Oui, mais c'était avant…_

_-Tsss ne dis pas de bêtises ! t'es ma sœur après tout. Tu seras encore la meilleure. Je le sais. Je le sens. Tu as confiance en moi hein ?_

_-Erf… est ce que j'ai le choix de toute manière ?_

_-C'est comme ça que je te préfère Mopi. Bon je file. »_

Il embrassa sa sœur sur la joue et détala comme un cabri. Finalement, il n'était pas si mauvais bougre, vu comme ça, en famille. Jacob s'enquit de la nouvelle :

_-« Alors, maths, c'est ça ?_

_-Ne m'en parle pas, une vraie torture ! Je suis complètement nulle. _

_-T'inquiète moi aussi ! »_ Rigola l'indien.

_-« Non, mais moi, je suis sûre que même si je vivais 100 ans je continuerais à ne rien piger ! »_ Nessie éclata de rire, se retenant sans doute de lâcher que Jacob ne comprenait toujours rien alors qu'il suivait les mêmes cours depuis un siècle. Puis elle demanda :

_-« Tu sais le nom de ton professeur ?_

_-Erf… Oui… Un truc à consonances italiennes… Giarama, giartama ?_

_-Giarmana ! Veinarde ! Il est si séduisant ! Toutes les filles en sont amoureuses ! »_

Jacob grimaça, n'aimant pas trop ce trop plein d'enthousiasme de la part de sa petite amie pour un autre que lui.

_-« Rahh, bêta, tu sais bien que c'est toi l'amour de ma vie, mais quand même, il est si sexy ! Bref, il est gentil mais il note super sec… Mais… Minute… Tu as cours quand avec lui ?_

_-Là, dans moins de 5minutes. _

_-Mais c'est génial ça ! »_

L'humaine ne semblait pas comprendre. Moi j'avais compris le cheminement intellectuel de Nessie et je commençais à la maudire. Déjà que je devais me coltiner les Nymphos… Nan, elle m'aimait bien, elle serait gentille… Pas vrai ?

_-« JASPERRRRRR ! »_

Raté !

J'aimais bien pourtant quand une fille criait mon nom, vous savez, aux portes de l'extase, ça à un côté… comment dire… Glorifiant. C'est dans ces instants que je me rendais-compte que c'était bien quand même la vie sans Edward. Je pouvais penser ce que je voulais. Parce que si j'avais songé à ça en sa présence, je serais déjà étêté. Brefff. J'aime quand les femmes crient mon nom, c'est bien l'une de mes dernières réactions d'humain alors bon... Mais ma nièce qui me hèle comme un toutou, ça a de quoi me rendre barge. Le chien, elle l'avait juste à côté d'elle quand même ! Je me levais, de mauvaise grâce et me dirigeais vers la tablée. Esther me regarda, fière et farouche. Ce regard je ne le lui connaissais pas encore. Certainement celui qu'elle adoptait pour faire croire qu'elle allait bien. Les saphirs qui lui servaient d'yeux luisaient violemment et elle me décrocha un magnifique sourire. Elle semblait contente. En tout cas c'est ce que je sentais. Et confiante, rassurée. C'était bizarre, d'habitude, nous autre les vampires, on amenait avec nous angoisse et répulsion. Comme quoi, cette fille était vachement bizarre.

_-« Jasper, Esther est dans ton cours de maths ! Tu pourrais l'accompagner, non ? Tu sais comme c'est désagréable de se retrouver seul le premier jour… »_

Je grognais, mécontent. Mais qu'est ce que j' avais donc fait pour être si durement puni moi ? Esther soupira :

_-« Non, non. Je ne veux surtout pas déranger. Je… J'y vais. Pardon, excusez-moi…_ »

Elle nous quitta, d'un pas élégant qui ressemblait à celui d'une danseuse étoile. D'ailleurs, vu ses jambes, elle avait du l'être, danseuse. Sur son passage quelques garçons s'écartèrent et elle leur offrit un sourire calculé et condescendant. Un sourire de femme fatale et intouchable. Et je sentis une vague de désir adolescent me saisir à la gorge. Je détestais déjà cette fille, qui allait me les énerver encore plus… Déjà qu'ils étaient pas facile à vivre avec toutes leurs hormones, mais si une fille aussi jolie et sexy n'arrêtait pas de les chauffer, je ne donnais pas cher de mon état mental. C'était vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT une mauvaise journée. Et lorsque je me retournais vers Jake et Nessie, croisant leurs regards furieux, je sus que je n'étais qu'au début de mes peines :

_-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça hein ?_

_-Renesmée, je n'aime pas les humains. Je ne m'intéresse pas à eux. Se sont soit de la nourriture à laquelle je ne peux pas toucher soit des dangers pour notre secret. Alors excuse-moi de ne pas vouloir conter fleurette à une nouvelle !_

_- Cette nouvelle comme tu dis, elle sent mauvais. Son sang sent mauvais. Et ça, je ne l'ai jamais senti. Et toi ?_

_-Non. En tout cas, je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention, mais celui là…_

_-Justement ! Ce n'est peut être pas « juste » une humaine !!! Qu'est ce que tu as ressenti émanant d'elle ?_

_-Des sueurs froides. Souvent celles qui accompagnent les mensonges. Elle est maladroite et incertaine. Elle ne vous regarde pas en face quand vous lui posez des questions personnelles. Ca aussi c'est signe de mensonge et de tromperie. Et puis… Ils ont emménagés en plein milieu d'année… Quand à lui… Il y a quelque chose avec son père. Quelque chose qu'il cache. Elle lui a dit qu'il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne reverraient pas leur père… Comment pouvait-elle être aussi affirmative ?»_

Plus je récapitulais ce que j'avais découvert, plus je me rendais compte que les David avaient un côté attrayant et menaçant. Car tant qu'on ne savait pas de quoi il retournait à leur propos, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être des amis que des ennemis. Ils n'y a pas que les vampires et les loups garous comme êtres de la nuit.

_-« Jazz, je sais que tu serais prêt à tout pour mettre à l'abris ta famille. Je n'en fais pas encore officiellement partie, mais Nessie, Blondie et Emmett si. Pour eux, tu peux bien endurer une heure en maths avec la nouvelle et lui tirer les vers du nez non ? _

_-Et si elle ne parle pas ?_

_-Joue de ton charme… Franchement, ça ne serait pas si… difficile. Elle est quand même canon. _» Lâcha l'indien. Grand mal lui en pris, car ma petite nièce jalouse au possible lui décrocha un méchant coup dans le ventre.

_-« Aïe ! Quoi ? Nessie, franchement ! Jasper, dis quelque chose !_

_-C'est une humaine. C'est tout. Elle est… banale._

_-Jazz, tu fais la fine bouche là ! Non, Renesmée, ne me tape passs ! » _Implora t'il faussement. Je souris avant de reprendre :

_-« Bon, je crois que je pourrais survivre, tu n'as pas tord le chien._

_-Au moins tu pourras commencer à la cerner, sangsue !. »_ Répliqua Jacob. Ce qu'il m'énervait le clebs.

_-« Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours moi qui doit me coltiner les trucs enquiquinant ? » _Soupirais-je, vaincu.

Nessie m'embrassa sur la joue et m'avertit :

_-« Elle doit être dans les couloirs du premier étage. J'ai vu que c'est là qu'ils lui avaient attribué un casier. Si tu y vas maintenant, ça fera comme si tu étais un humain qui courrait très vite. Mais si tu restes encore à papoter avec nous, bien que j'adore ta compagnie hein, Nanny, je pense qu'elle risque de se faire d'autres amis pour passer le cours de maths. »_

Je ne relevais pas le Nanny et commençais à courir –ou plutôt à me trainer- à vitesse humaine. Je montais à l'étage et je la trouvais agenouillée au pied de son casier entrain de pleurer. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle pleurait ? Si Nessie la croisait dans cet état, elle allait devenir invivable et me dirait que c'était sans doute de ma faute, à cause de ma méchanceté envers elle quand… Rahhh m'énerve m'énerve m'énerve ! J'avais dans la tête la chansonette d'un film français, « Le diner de con ». ça fait un truc du genre « Il en gentil monsieur Pignon, il est méchant monsieur Brochon. » Bah vala, là ça donnerait « Elle est gentille Mlle Cullen il est méchant Monsieur Hale. »

Je sentais qu'elle allait mal. Très mal. Une douleur mentale et physique à la fois. Et elle pleurait, elle pleurait, elle pleurait. Comme une fontaine. J'étais touché par sa douleur, mais je songeais aussi que j'allais être douché quand j'arriverai à sa hauteur et que je tenterais de la consoler. Alice me tuerai quand elle verra sur ma veste Hugo Boss des traces et morve d'humaine. Beark ! Pourquoi est ce qu'en plus que j'allais me coltiner une chouineuse. Dieu, que je détestais les adolescentes !

Elle m'aperçut et renifla un bon coup avant de chasser ses larmes. Comme tout play-boy, oui, play-boy, il n'en fallait pas moins pour que cette pimbêche s'intéresse à moi, même si j'étais, sans me vanter -bon si là je me vantais… un peu ?- beaucoup plus beau et beaucoup plus sexy que tous les garçons du lycée, voir de l'état de Washington. Je la hélais en tendant mon bras dans sa direction.

_-« Esther ! »_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite j'espère.

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	3. Chapter 2: Tous les cris les SOS

Coucouuuuuuuuuu !

Vous pensiez que j'avais abandonné Absolution ? Mais nan ! je terminais rédemption en fait avant de me remettre à ce projet. Comme rédemption est finalisé en écriture, me revoilààà ! elle est pas belle la vie ?

Bonne lecture et mille morsures !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2 : Tous les cris les SOS.

_**Jasper POV**_

_-« Esther ! Esther ! »_ M'égosillais-je.

Rapidement, l'humaine se redressa et me fit face, me défiant de ses prunelles saphirs, envoutantes. Je la regardais pour la première fois véritablement et je me rendis compte que Jacob disait vrai. Elle était divine. Pour une humaine j'entends. On avait envie de la protéger. Elle semblait si fragile. Elle devait peser 50kg toute mouillée et ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante. Ses longs cheveux de jais, lisses et brillants cascadaient sur ses épaules menues, couvertes nonchalamment par une sorte de chemisier. Sa peau était diaphane. Presque aussi blanche que la mienne. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient incroyables. Comment une asiatique avait elle pu hériter d'iris couleur de pluie ? Elle ne bougeait pas mais continuait de me regarder avec hauteur.

Comme si j'étais un challenge. Une proie.

C'était assez ironique d'ailleurs. C'était moi le prédateur.

Le vrai j'entends.

Je pouvais la tuer, comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt. Elle… je ne doutais pas qu'elle puisse anéantir les humains d'un seul regard.

Mais pas moi. Pas un vampire.

Bien qu'elle possède plus de beauté que n'importe quelle autre humaine que j'avais croisé, elle ne pouvait pas nous intéresser. Et encore moins moi. Parce ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que je connaissais tout d'elle. Et là, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Une envie intense de me posséder. Parce que j'étais beau garçon. Et parce que je lui résistais, ce qui ne devait pas être habituel.

Je souris.

Elle allait m'amuser celle là, à tenter de me conquérir. Peut être que ça serait moins ennuyeux que ce que je ne l'avais craint, de devoir la suivre partout. Au moins j'aurais le loisir de la faire tourner chèvre !

Quand j'arrivais peu à peu à sa hauteur, elle se déhancha négligemment en apparence. Mais trop rapidement et trop mécaniquement. Encore une technique d'approche que seul un vampire pouvait discerner. Les humains ne voyaient pas avec leurs faibles yeux toutes les nuances des mouvements. Puis elle releva ses cheveux soyeux, qui bruissèrent doucement, offrant à la vue une nuque ronde, prête à accueillir un baiser. Un rictus narquois fendit mon visage, je le sentis.

La crinière sombre retomba voluptueusement sur l'épaule opposée, dénudant le cou de la jeune fille. Là, par contre, elle devenait dangereuse pour moi. Parce qu'avec moi, ça serait un baiser… mortel.

Quelle garce.

Je voulus la toucher pour la remettre bien en place et qu'elle cesse de me tenter quand sa flagrance digne d'une décharge me chatouilla le nez.

Et là, d'un coup d'un seul, j'étais immunisé. Merci mon dieu de l'avoir fait sentir aussi mauvais. Parce que d'habitude, je souffrais le martyr au contact des jolies filles. Elles, plus que toutes autres, avaient un sang qui… il était irrésistible. J'adorais, quand j'étais un vampire véritable, m'abreuver du sang de jolies vierges. C'était mon petit péché mignon. Et si cette Esther avait sentit aussi bon qu'elle était belle, sans aucun doute que je l'aurais saignée direct, sans penser au danger que cela constituait. D'ailleurs, en plus d'être dangereux pour notre couverture, ça l'aurait été aussi pour moi, parce que connaissant ma très chère sœur, Rose, elle m'aurait étripé.

En gros, nous étions deux gros veinards, l'humaine et moi.

Je me postais devant elle et elle resserra contre sa poitrine ses livres de cours. D'autres adolescentes passèrent et gloussèrent quand elles nous aperçurent. Allez, ça allait jaser. D'ailleurs je les entendais déjà pépier :

_-« C'est injuste ! Elle vient tout juste d'arriver et Jasper Hale lui tourne déjà autour ! »_ Se plaignait une rouquine dont le nom était, si je me souviens bien, Amélia. Son amie, Carmen, la reprit :

_-« Il veut peut être l'aider à s'intégrer. Tu sais, il parait qu'il est très gentil._

_-Comment tu peux le savoir, il ne dit jamais rien ?_

_-Bah regarde avec Renesmée par exemple… Il la raccompagne toujours en moto dès qu'elle le lui demande._

_-Ouais, c'est sa sœur par adoption ou un truc comme ça. Ca compte pas. Mais pourquoi est ce que la nouvelle devait être jolie ? »_ Se désola t'elle. _« Alice partie, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour attirer son attention. J'ai même passé un cours à côté de lui, en mini jupe et corsage à moitié déboutonné. Et lui, c'est tout juste s'il sait si j'existe ! »_

Je réprimais un fou rire et j'aperçus qu'Esther aussi.

Finalement, elle avait peut être la même façon que moi de réagir face aux commérages ? Ca nous faisait au moins un point commun, c'était déjà ça.

Quand les filles passèrent la porte des toilettes, nous explosâmes littéralement.

_«-Je suis désolé que tu aies du assister à ça. C'est… gênant._

_-Bah… Ce l'aurait été si tu avais été mon frère. Quoique… même avec lui j'ai l'habitude d'avoir à mes trousses son fan club alors…_

_-C'est-à-dire ?_

_-Josh est un peu la réincarnation de Casanova. Ce qui a de bons côtés certainement pour lui... Mais pour moi, c'est un peu différent. Je n'aime pas trop avoir toutes les filles à dos. _» Souligna t'elle en hochant les épaules. Elle était sincère. Vraiment sincère.

_-« Je pensais que les filles dans ton genre…_

_-Ah bon, j'ai un genre ? » _S'écria t'elle. Là, par contre, elle était très intriguée. Et paniquée. Tellement paniquée qu'elle venait de lâcher ses livres. Je les ramassais à vitesse humaine mais quand même très rapidement et les conservais en lui adressant mon sourire de star qui faisait rire Bella. D'après elle, quand je souriais comme ça, ça n'était pas du jeu, parce que j'étais éblouissant. On allait voir si c'était le cas avec la nouvelle, Miss pimbêche number one.

_-« Je te les porte. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te casses le pied avec des bouquins. Ca a tout de suite moins de gueule que de se blesser en participant aux répétitions des pom pom girls._

_- Tu es toujours aussi sarcastique ? » _Se moqua t'elle.

_-« Je peux les refaire tomber si tu veux. _

_-Non ! Non, j'y tiens pas, franchement. » _Se précipita t'elle de répondre. Je lui offris un petit air suffisant de mon cru. Ses sourcils formèrent une parenthèse et un sourire narquois s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

_-« T'es content de ton petit effet, hein ?_

_-Assez je dois avouer._

_-Je pense que je vais adorer te détester. » _Répliqua t'elle, toujours avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Dieu qu'elle pouvait avoir du charme à cet instant. Je ricanais :

_-« Nessie va me tuer. _

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Elle pensait que nous pourrions devenir des amis._

_-On pourrait en effet. Si tu arrêtes de te la jouer « le prince des glaces » je pourrais faire un effort. Et donc Renesmée ne t'en voudrait pas._

_-Ca serait sympa._

_-J'ai dis que je pourrais. Pas que je le ferais. _» Nuança t'elle, sadique. Cependant elle éclata de nouveau de rire face à ma mine déconfite. Elle m'avait surprise. Elle indiqua ses livres toujours dans ma main.

_-« Merci de les tenir. C'est gentil. C'est un bon début non, pour être amis ?_

_-Je crois. Je ne suis pas très doué en relations amicales. »_ Avouais-je, complètement décontracté, rejetant ma tignasse blonde en arrière.

_-Moi non plus ! » _S'amusa t'elle._ « Mais revenons en au fait… tu n'as pas répondu à ma…_

_-Question ?_

_-Tu sais très bien que ça n'en était pas vraiment une… »_ Rougit t'elle en battant des cils.

Cette fille avait des émotions qui faisaient des montagnes russes. Tantôt femme fatale, manipulatrice, tantôt gamine prise en faute. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne se contentait pas de réagir… Normalement ! Les ados… Il n'y a pas pire. A ci. Il y a les clébards. Quoique, entre passer une soirée avec les potes de Jacob et passer une soirée au bal de promo, mon choix était vite fait. Tout plutôt que des gamins qui se bouffent le nez avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour copuler misérablement dans les toilettes des filles. Elle reprit, m'arrachant à mes pensées glauques :

_-« Mais merci pour le tact… Alors, ma réponse ? Mon genre ?_

_-Bah… Tu es le style de personne… je sais pas trop comment te le dire… Cheerleaders quoi ! Jolie mais terriblement superficielle._

_-Tu dis toujours ce que tu penses ?_

_-Je ne mens jamais. »_ Me gaussais-je.

Elle m'adressa un joli sourire. Très naturel. Puis elle me répondit d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Plus veloutée, plus douce aussi. Plus… normale.

_-« C'est d'amis comme toi dont j'ai besoin. _

_-Gné ? Il y a deux minutes tu disais qu'il te faudrait faire des efforts._

_-Tu m'as convaincu, voilà tout ! J'en ai assez de tenir le rôle de « la jolie fille populaire ». Je sais que c'est ce qu'on attend de moi. Avant, ça ne me gênait pas de faire ce petit jeu, mais maintenant… Je suis fatiguée de devoir tenir un rôle. Toi par exemple, tu sembles libre de tout ça._

_-De jouer un rôle ? » _J'étais mort de rire. Enfin métaphoriquement. Ca, c'était la chose la plus drôle que je n'avais jamais entendue !

_-« Et bien tu es le « genre » de mec qui ferait pâlir les stars de cinéma et tu sembles t'en moquer complètement. Pire, tu n'as pas l'air de sauter toutes les filles des alentours et les gens semblent t'apprécier. La preuve en est ces filles qui voudraient avoir un rendez vous avec toi._

_-Je ne suis pas un type bien. » _Annonçais-je platement.

_-« Moi non plus. » _Asséna t'elle.

_-« Normal, tu es une fille. » _Memoquais-je. Elle répliqua du tac au tac :

_-« Je suis une vraie garce. C'est comme ça que les filles me surnommaient affectueusement dans mon ancien lycée._

_-Joli. J'aime. »_

Elle sourit doucement et redevint plus grave. J'aimais bien quand elle reprenait une posture plus effacée, plus douce. J'avais envie de la protéger. Perdue dans ses pensées ou elle ne me laissait pas entrer, elle murmura :

_-« Je ne veux plus être en constante représentation. Je veux dire que… Je continuerai à être populaire, j'ai trop besoin qu'on me regarde, qu'on me parle et qu'on m'admire… C'est ma marque de fabrique et j'ai grandi comme ça, sous le feu des… néons du lycée._

_-A défaut de projecteurs…_

_-On fait avec les moyens du bord. »_

Je lâchais un petit ricanement et elle hocha la tête nonchalamment. Elle se retourna vers moi avant de continuer :

-« _Mais j'aimerais tellement que certaines personnes me connaissent vraiment. M'apprécie pour ce que je suis vraiment. Etre un peu schizophrène. Tu comprends ? »_

Là, je devais avouer que non. En quoi cela était enviable d'avoir un dédoublement de la personnalité ? Il fallait bien être humain pour dire des choses aussi stupides. Quoique ça m'intriguait… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'était pas aussi idiote et inintéressante que ce que je voulais le croire au départ? Au lieu de m'amuser à ses dépends et de m'en moquer comme une guigne, j'allais… m'intéresser à elle ? Oulààà Jazz, on se calme. Arrêt sur image, pause, retour en arrière !

_-« Tu… je… Qu'est ce qui ?_

_- J'aimerais bien ne pas être seulement une image. C'est juste que personne ne sait qui je suis. J'ai fait des erreurs par le passé, des erreurs qui bientôt m'ennuieront beaucoup… Alors je voudrais seulement être ce que je suis. Même si je ne le sais pas encore…_

_-C'est assez noble. Et… intelligent. Et… mature ?!!! »_ Concédais-je de mauvaise grâce. Elle sembla apprécier le compliment.

_-« On dirait que ça te brûle la bouche que je ne sois pas qu'une écervelée doublée d'une salope notoire._

_-Oh, tu sais, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait convaincu. »_ Me moquais-je. Elle grimaça faisant mauvaise fortune bon cœur et lâcha :

_-« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure je me suis comportée comme une imbécile._

_-Ah bon quand ?_

_-N'essaies pas de me ménager…_

_-Non. Du tout. Je voulais seulement savoir pour lequel de tes __nombreux __moments de sottise tu t'excuses. Par ce qu'en 5minutes tu en as accumulé. Déjà tu as chouiné. Ensuite tenté de me draguer d'une façon on ne peut plus audacieuse et… mauvaise. Puis, tu m'as dit que tu pensais que je pouvais être ton ami de schizophrénie. C'est déjà pas mal, et je te passe tes dilemmes intérieurs. »_.

Ca n'était pas très fairplay j'en conviens, mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger. A croire qu'elle était… habituée.

_-« Pour la drague. Après, je ne vois pas ou est le problème que je pleure quand je… suis découragée ou…_

_-Pourquoi découragée ?_

_-Je t'en pose des questions ?_

_-C'est exactement ce que tu viens de…_

_-Hale, tais-toi ! »_

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'appelait Hale ? Jasper, c'était pas dur à retenir hein ? Hale ! C'est moche Hale ! Et puis ça fait… CHIEN ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elles me parlent toutes aujourd'hui comme à un clébard ? Je vérifiais mon reflet dans la vitre pour vérifier si mes cheveux ressemblaient au pelage d'un chien, juste par hasard. Zéro, rien nada. Alors pourquoi… Allons, elle m'avait offensé, je me devais en bon « gentleman » de lui retourner l'ascenseur. Non ?

_-« Et si je n'ai pas envie de me taire ? »_

Elle me dévisagea et cette fois ci, ses prunelles avaient beaucoup de chaleur et de malice.

_-« Oh je trouverais bien un moyen ! »_ Rit t'elle, m'attirant à elle, si prêt que nos souffles se mêlaient. Elle, au moins elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux ! Surtout si j'avisais ou elle m'avait prit pour que je m'approche. Et ça n'était pas par les épaules.

Cependant, nulle ambigüité dans ses prunelles. Du stade de « proie » j'étais passé au niveau de « possible camarade qui me mènerait une vie d'enfer mais au moins je m'amuserais un peu». Et tout ça en un rien de temps. Quand je vous disais que les adolescentes avaient le chic pour être inconstantes ! Elle rompit le silence :

_-« Oh fait, nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés. Je te connais et toi pas du tout… Je suis Esther David. »_

C'est à cet instant que je ne pus me retenir de rire. Un rire nerveux et dévastateur. Je sentais que cela la mettait mal à l'aise et aussi que ça l'ennuyait. Et elle était très vexée. D'une voix cinglante, elle répliqua :

_-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Hale ! »_

Son timbre outré me fit repartir de plus belle. Là, elle était dans une rage noire. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de me calmer, mais les vague de colère qu'elle m'envoyait continuaient de provoquer mon hilarité. Je l'imaginais déjà avec ses petits poings serrés, prête à se jeter sur moi dès que j'aurais arrêté de rire. Ce que je parvins à faire après de gros efforts. C'est là, tandis que je remettais une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles qu'elle se jeta sur moi pour… me rouer de petits coups de poings ! Je la laissais faire, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Alice devait déteindre sur moi, je devais être un peu voyant sur les bords.

Ces mains me faisaient plus une sorte de massage que du mal, et quand j'en eu assez qu'elle me tripote, je pris ses menottes dans mes paluches et l'écartais de moi avec fermeté. Elle me toisait de toute sa minuscule hauteur, pas effrayée pour un sou. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'avait pas peur alors que j'étais sensé être terrifiant et repousser tous les humains ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas NORMALE ? Elle massait sa menotte, perplexe:

_-« Purée tu as du en faire des heures de muscu'. Limite si je me suis pas cassée le poignet à te taper dessus. »_

C'est alors que je crus bon de m'excuser. Et de m'expliquer :

_-« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du rire. Mais c'est que… tu me parles de choses terriblement personnelles puis tu t'accroches à des parties…intimes de mon anatomie et puis tu te présentes… Ca m'a semblé incongru. _

_-Oh. Je… Je suis un peu bizarre… fantasque. Imprévisible. Enfin je veux dire… je passe souvent du coq à l'âne._

_-Je viens de le remarquer. A mes dépends du reste. »_ Fis-je en grimaçant faussement.

Elle ne fut pas dupe mais se contenta de hocher de la tête, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Un autre point commun.

_-« Je suis Jasper Hale._

_-Tu viens du sud ?_

_-Comment tu ?..._

_-L'accent. Hummm… A vue de nez je dirais… __Floride ?_

_-Texas !_

_-Oh ! _

_-Quoi, Oh ?_

_-Rien. C'est juste que les texans que j'ai rencontré étaient tous des grosses brutes. Alors que tu as l'air plutôt… distingué. Ascendant guindé même. »_ Lâcha t'elle en virant au rouge écarlate. J'aimais bien la Esther naturelle tout compte fait. Ses émotions d'adolescente étaient empreintes de la véracité de l'enfance.

_-« Quand es tu allée au Texas ?_

_-Il… Il y a un peu moins d'un an… »_ Balbutia t'elle. Sa température corporelle monta d'un seul coup, elle commençait à transpirer. Bref, ça la mettait mal à l'aise. Je tenais quelque chose, il suffisait de l'utiliser.

_-« Avec qui ?_

_-Ma famille._

_-Ton frère ?_

_-Josh avait un match. Maman l'avait accompagné dans l'avion. On n'était pas majeurs, alors ça faisait toute une histoire… bref. Moi j'y suis allée par mes propres moyens, c'est-à-dire en stop. C'était assez amusant d'ailleurs. » _Souligna t'elle avec un grand sourire. Et là encore, je sus que c'était vrai.

Elle s'arrêta là. Je l'encourageais :

_-« Et ton père ?_

_-Lui, c'était comme d'habitude… »_ Souffla t'elle, aigrie_, « Il avait promis de venir et il n'est arrivé que 10 minutes avant la fin. Il a toujours tout raté de toute façon. C'est un peu sa seconde nature._

_-Il doit être très occupé. » _Tentais-je. Elle répliqua avec dédain.

_-« C'est le chargé d'ambassade d'Israël aux Etats-Unis. Alors oui, il en a du travail. Mais ce qui aurait été bien c'est qu'il pense à sa famille… »_

Elle baissa les yeux et de nouvelles larmes perlèrent.

_-« C'est ce soir là qu'il…_

_-Comment tu sais ça toi ? »_ S'écria t'elle en se reculant. Merde, je venais de faire une bourde. Inventer un mensonge, inventer un mensonge… Allez, Allez, allez, Jazz, tu peux le faire… Une idée… AYEEEEE !

_-« Les ragots !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Ils disent que ton père a quitté ta mère._

_-Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. »_ Soupira t'elle, se mordillant de nouveau la lèvre. Là, par contre, elle me cachait quelque chose. Esther tenta de changer de sujet :

_-« Il y a quand même pas mal de commérages ici._

_-Forks est une petite ville où il ne se passe jamais rien. Alors la moindre chose qui peut rompre la monotonie est bonne à prendre. Pendant quelques semaines se sera « le sujet David » puis on passera à autre chose. »_

La sonnerie retentit et nous entrâmes dans la salle de cours. Elle se cala bien au fond, enleva son écharpe multicolore et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Elégamment, je m'assis à côté d'elle. Esther me gratifia d'un sourire heureux et je compris à la mine dépitée des autres garçons qu'ils avaient tous eu dans la tête de partager sa paillasse. Chose à laquelle elle semblait peu encline. Quand le prof de maths, M. Giarmana arriva, elle se leva et d'un pas léger alla se présenter. Une vague de désir rempli la salle de cours et me fit grimacer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient des hormones ces gars là ? Il y avait des boutonneux qui, sans risquer de mentir, n'avaient jamais du approcher une fille à moins de 50 cm, et on comprenait à les regarder, aisément pourquoi. Une autre « race » de mec cohabitait, c'était les « sexy » qui suivaient des cours de science pour faire comme s'ils étaient intelligent, mais seulement comme ! Puis il y avait les anonymes qui eux bavaient devant tout ce qui avait une paire de seins. Chez les filles, même combat, sauf qu'elles, elles étaient jalouses. Bon, moins que Rosalie, mais quand même, c'était à en être malade. Enfin, il y en avait une ou deux qui montraient de l'empathie pour elle. Pourquoi est ce qu'une gamine aussi insignifiante provoquait autant de sensation ? Je grimaçais de nouveau et massais mes tempes. J'entendis la voix claire du prof de maths :

_-« Bonjour Miss David, bienvenue parmi nous._

_-Bonjour… Monsieur._

_-Je vois que vous avez déjà trouvé une place avec M. Hale. Au moins, vous êtes sûre qu'il ne vous dérangera pas dans la prise de notes. Retournez vous en maintenant. »_ Conclut il en souriant, lui tendant un cahier.

Elle se rassit et murmura :

_-« Pourquoi il m'a dit que tu ne me dérangerais pas ?_

_-Je n'ouvre jamais la bouche en cours. Je risquerais de… perdre le contrôle. »_

Elle me détailla, sans comprendre le sous entendu que j'y avais glissé. C'était ça qui m'amusais : j'avais beau donner des indices aux humains de temps en temps sur ce que nous étions, ils ne comprenaient jamais rien.

_-Tu es passionné de maths et tu n'arrêterais pas de parler, c'est ça ?_

_-Non. C'est juste que je ne suis pas bavard et que quand on me demande de papoter… je peux être très méchant. Donc je me la boucle_.

_-Oh ! Okay okay. »_

Le professeur traça au tableau une liste d'équation au second degré d'une facilité déconcertante. En moins que quelques minutes, elles étaient torchées pour ma part. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Esther, qui elle, semblait nager. Quand je vis ce qu'elle faisait des chiffres, je corrigeais mon hypothèse. Elle ne nageait pas, elle se noyait ! Quand elle disait qu'elle était nulle en maths, c'était un euphémisme. Elle gribouillait, chiffonnait, s'énervait.

_-« Je n'y arrive pas ! Qu'est ce que je peux détester les maths !_

_-Non, non, regarde, il faut juste mettre ça en facteur ?_

_-Que vient faire le courrier dans les maths, Hale ?_

_-Jasper !_

_-Quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que maintenant tu t'appelles toi-même ? Quand je dis que les maths rendent les gens dingues. Mon père m'a…_

_-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je préfèrerais que tu m'appelles Jasper. C'est juste que je ne suis pas un chien et que je n'aime pas trop que…_

_-Mais tout le monde t'appelle Jasper ! _

_-C'est le but d'un prénom. »_ Notais-en souriant narquoisement, tapotant mon doigt glacé sur son front, comme pour lui faire rentrer quelque chose dans la tête.

_- Enlève ta main, elle est gelée ! » _Glapit-elle.

_-Oups désolé._

_-Apprends pour ta gouverne que je ne suis pas tout le monde, Hale. Donc, je t'appelle Hale. »_

Je soupirais et haussais les épaules, comprenant qu'elle était tordue mais aussi très très très têtue. C'était bien ma veine ça, tiens !

_-« Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de facteur avec le courrier dans les équations du second degré ?_

_-Mais je ne te parle pas DU facteur de je parle d'UN facteur ! » _M'énervais-je.

_-« Parce qu'il y a une différence à Forks entre l'indéfini « du » et « un » ?_ » Questionna t'elle, perplexe.

_-« Je te parle d'un facteur mathématique ! Tu vois ici, dans le premier membre…_

_-Membre ?_

_-La première partie de ton équation… » _Soupirais-je avant de reprendre_ « tu as 4x au carré. Si tu décomposes 4xcarré, ça fait quoi ?_

_-Hummm… 2x X 2x non?_

_-Exact. Donc quel est le facteur commun ?_

_-Je ne sais pas !_

_-Mais il est là, sous ton nez !_

_-Oui mais je ne vois pas de facteur !_

_- Dis-moi que tu joues avec mes nerfs !_

_-Je joue avec te nerfs !_

_-J'en étais sûr ! »_

Je sondais ses sensations pour y débusquer de la moquerie. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Toujours cette peur, cette douleur qu'elle essayait de vaincre. Et de l'incompréhension.

_-« Tu… tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis en colère. » _

J'avais dit ça, comme on affirme une chose, platement. Et c'était ça. J'affirmais.

_-« Bah, non. Mais c'est toi aussi qui m'as dit de te dire que je jouais avec tes nerfs._

_-Tu es d'une naïveté étonnante. » _Soupirais-je, plus pour moi-même que pour elle. J'avais du mal à comprendre comment cette fille avait pu être une vamp. Peut être que ses amis et petits amis n'avaient pas à l'entendre parler, juste à gémir sous leurs saccades. Je ne voyais que ça. Parce que sinon, elle réagissait comme une enfant.

_-« Je suis désolée… tu dois me prendre pour une imbécile. C'est juste qu'avec les maths, tout est si abstrait que… je ne comprends plus rien, je suis tout à fait perdue. Je peux même dire n'importe quoi. Alors ces… facteurs ?_

_-Se sont des multiples qui donnent le chiffre que tu as. Ici, le facteur c'est 2x. Pigé ?_

_-Je crois que oui… »_ Soupira t'elle.

Elle continua ses équations, que je supervisais. Elle se trompait encore, corrigeait, mais au moins, elle comprenait ce qu'elle faisait.

Quand la sonnerie de la fin de l'heure retentit, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancé que lorsque nous y étions entrés. Je n'avais qu'une seule certitude : elle était complètement folle et aussi très amusante. Mais ce qui me tracassait, c'était cette fausse joie de vivre. Elle cachait en elle une sorte d'impureté, un souvenir dont elle avait honte et qui la faisait souffrir. Et puis, cette histoire de sang puant. Pourquoi Esther, cette petite pile électrique, avait elle si mal dans sa chair et dans son âme. Quelque chose m'échappait et je ne parvenais pas à mettre la main dessus. Je lui demandais alors qu'elle allait me quitter :

_-« Tu as cours de quoi maintenant ?_

_-Art._

_-Tu es une artiste ? »_

Je haussais les sourcils ce qui lui arracha un petit rire cristallin.

-« _Hale, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ouais, j'ai toujours voulu être une artiste ! Et j'aime prendre mes désirs pour des réalités.»_

Je renonçais à la corriger avec mon nom et reprit :

_-« La classe est de l'autre côté du lycée. Je t'accompagne._

_-Je peux prendre soin de moi toute seule. »_

J'analysais ses sentiments. Frustration, colère… J'allais lâcher prise quand je sentis de la… culpabilité ? Okay, ça devait avoir un rapport à sa douleur.

_-« Je sais que tu ne peux pas !_

_- Comment peux-tu savoir ? Tu ne me connais pas ?_

_-Je sais. C'est tout. Pigé ?_

_-Mais ! »_

Alors qu'elle allait de nouveau protester, je pris Esther par la taille et la déposais sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates. C'était agréable d'avoir un contact physique avec d'autres personnes que des vampires ou des clébards tout compte fait. Heureusement qu'elle sentait mauvais, l'humaine !

_-« Hale ! Hale ! HALE ! Repose-moi tout de suite, imbécile ! Je te l'ordonne !_

_-Oui votre divine noirceur »_ Rigolais-je, tout en continuant de la trimballer sur mon dos. Je vis les regards lubriques des garçons que nous croisions et jetais un coup d'œil à mon paquet. Horrifié, je baissais la jupe qui s'était un peu relevée et qui lui arrivait désormais en haut des cuisses et rabattais son haut pour masquer la marque se ses sous vêtements violets et noirs, brodés de dentelle et très coquins doublés de jolis en plus ! Oui bon j'avais jeté un petit regard… Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme ! Ni de vampire ! Quand nous arrivâmes devant la salle de cours, elle avait cessé de crier et prenait son mal en patience. Nessie vint à ma rencontre, et me gronda faussement :

_-« Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, quand saura tu te comporter bien avec les filles ! Lâche cette pauvre Esther ! »_

La « pauvre Esther » grommela :

_-« Ca fait 20 minutes que je lui demande de me reposer. _

_-Tu exagères ! » _Ris-je. Elle continua :

_-« Ma réputation doit déjà être faite. Je suis la fille que Hale se trimballe sur l'épaule dans tout le lycée._

_-Bah, ne sois pas déplaisante, la balade devait être agréable ! »_ Fis-je, un peu vexé.

_-« Oh, elle aurait pu, Hale ! Si tu m'avais porté autrement s'entend. Et puis si tu me plaisais. Et que je t'avais permis de me prendre comme tu l'as fait. Sans oublier si tu ne te mouvais pas comme un chameau ! »_

Nessie éclata de rire et demanda :

_-« Jasper, un chameau ?_

_- TOUT DU MOINS UN DROMADAIRE ! Il a une démarche chaloupée, comme s'il descendait de cheval ! »_ Se plaignit Esther. Nessie sourit, amusée. Elle devait sans doute m'imaginer entrain de mastiquer comme Jean Dujardin dans OSS 117, le Caire, nid d'espions. C'est vrai que quand j'avais été transformé, je venais juste de sauter de cheval… La nouvelle continua :

_« Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite… C'est à en avoir le mal de mer ! »_

Là, elle allait trop loin. Ni une ni deux, je sifflais.

_-« Tu veux redescendre ?_

_-OUI !_

_-Alors voilà ! »_ Je défis mes bras de son corps, haussais les épaules et la fille tomba lourdement sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Elle me fusilla d'un regard meurtrier, tandis qu'elle était la risée de ses futurs camarades de classe. Je ris à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'est alors qu'une voix glaciale me coupa toute ma bonne humeur :

_-« M. Hale, dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »_

Le principal avait du tout voir et cru que je bizutais une « pauvre petite nouvelle ». En tout cas, aller dans son bureau n'augurait rien de bon. Puérilement, Esther me tira la langue avant de me décrocher un merveilleux sourire. Elle murmura :

_-« Tu l'as bien cherché, Hale. »_

Et je devais avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Alors que je m'éloignais, je sentis une nouvelle vague de peine m'assaillir et je sus tout de suite de qui elle provenait. Tous les cris, les SOS qu'elle m'envoyait sans s'en rendre compte partaient dans les airs et m'arrivaient, me fauchant au passage. Je me retournais une dernière fois et je la vis, seule, fière et droite, ses yeux de pluie perdus dans le vide. Il y avait une blessure en elle.

Et je me sentais désormais un devoir de l'aider à en cicatriser.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen ni de Jasper Hale personnel,

(je cherche, je cherche mais les vampires centenaires et liseurs de pensées tout comme les sexy manipulateurs de sentiments se font rares de nos jours. De plus, si j'en avais trouvé, pensez bien que je serais bien occupée… Ailleurs, à d'autres choses !), pensez au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire !

La young lucky girl sadique vous salue.

A très vite

Votre dévouée auteur.

Eléa Telmar.


	4. Chapter 3: Le temps qui court

_Ah ahhh les vacances sont finies et me revoici devant le PC… J'espère que tout va bien pour vous mes petits lecteurs…_

_Merci pour les reviews et les encouragements._

_J'vous embrasse fort fort fort…_

_Bonne lecture_

_Morsure !_

_Votre dévouée auteur._

_Eléa Telmar._

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Chapitre 3 : Le temps qui court.

_**Renesmée POV.**_

J'aimais bien les jours de pluie. C'était reposant, apaisant. Les petites gouttes faisaient « cling cling cling » sur les vitres. Les gens restaient cloitrés chez eux ou dans les salles de classe. Il y avait du bruit de la promiscuité. C'était les jours d'orage aussi que nous, les vampires nous pouvions nous amuser un peu, en faisant du baseball. Mais cette fois ci, nous ne jouerions pas, car nous n'étions pas assez nombreux seulement cinq. Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois et des bananes que mon père, ma mère, ma tante et mes grands parents étaient à Denali et apparemment, ils allaient encore y rester quelques temps. Peu être même l'année. Pour un humain, une année sans ses proches peut sembler une éternité. Moi, je les côtoierais jusqu'à la fin des temps, donc je pouvais bien attendre. C'était comme s'ils partaient une semaine.

Seul Jasper tournait comme un lion dans sa cage. Alice lui manquait. Pas besoin d'avoir le don de mon papa pour m'en rendre compte. Il était irascible et se renfermait peu à peu sur lui-même. Alice avait toujours su comment le prendre, comment le calmer.

Son Alice, son amour, son éternité. C'étaient certainement le couple le plus fusionnel de la famille, bien qu'il soit paradoxalement le moins démonstratif. Mais dès que leurs regards se croisaient, il se passait quelque chose de tellement personnel que vous deviez baisser vos yeux. Je passais quand à moi, de moins en moins souvent à la maison, préférant rester au cottage avec Jacob, mon amoureux. Nous étions ensemble depuis des lustres mais je me surprenais à toujours le redécouvrir. Il avait ce petit côté enfantin que j'adorais. Et une fossette quand il souriait pendant qu'il dormait, d'un sommeil lourd avec une respiration profonde qui me chatouillait le cou. Jacob, mon loup que je n'aurais échangé pour rien ici bas !

Longtemps je n'avais pas compris ce qui nous unissait. Jake m'avait vue grandir, ça avait été un frère, puis un ami, jusqu'à devenir mon meilleur ami. Et puis, Nahutel était entré dans l'équation. Un hybride comme moi. Sauf que lui, tout de suite, il m'avait montré qu'il avait des… pulsions à mon égard. Moi, mes hormones me travaillaient, mais j'étais amoureuse de Jacob. Sauf que cet imbécile de chien ne se déclarait pas. J'avais donc, par dépit sans doute, cédé à ce type qui rêvait d'avoir une progéniture ou tout simplement d'un jour pouvoir coucher avec une fille.

Bref.

Stupide jusqu'au bout, j'avais laissé sur le carreau père et mère et m'étais enfuie avec l'amérindien, sans plus d'explication qu'une petite note griffonnée à la va vite. Deux années plus tard, c'est un Jake épuisé et furieux qui me retrouvait et me ramenait par la peau du cou à ma famille, après avoir tout détruit derrière lui, y compris mon amant. Je lui en avais voulu cruellement avant de lui pardonner… En quelques heures ! Il m'avait expliqué qu'il avait eu tellement peur pour moi. Qu'il était presque devenu fou en apprenant que j'étais partie, que j'étais loin et qu'il ne pourrait peut être plus jamais me revoir. Moi, son imprégnée.

Il m'avait confié qu'il avait songé à se tuer avant de reprendre courage et de nous traquer.

Je m'en étais voulu de l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Jamais Nahutel n'avait eu mon cœur. Mon corps oui, mon âme non. Je pensais qu'avec les années, ça changerait mais je m'étais trompée. Je m'étais de nouveau sentie entière à l'arrivée de Jake. Pas avant. Il pleurait presque de joie quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras, le corps de Nahutel encore tiède gisant à mes pieds. Tétanisée, je n'avais pas bronchée… Oui, il avait dû tellement souffrir… Autant sans doute que l'avait fait mon père quand il avait quitté ma mère après que Jasper ait failli la mordre, le jour de ses 18 ans. C'était ce soir là que j'étais devenue « l'imprégnée officielle » de Jacob. C'est-à-dire que nous nous aimions, et que jamais personne ne pourrait plus nous séparer. Nous formions un tout, indivisible et inébranlable. Je passais donc tout mon temps, depuis que mes parents s'étaient absentés, avec lui, car quand ils reviendraient, il nous faudrait de nouveau nous montrer « sage » pour ne pas que mon père arrache la tête de Jake au moindre son qui pouvait lui évoquer que j'avais une quelconque activité sexuelle. Autrement, je voyais une humaine. Ma meilleure (puisque seule) amie, un curieux mélange d'Israélienne et de Japonaise.

Esther.

Esther David.

Elle passa alors le pas de la porte de notre cours d'art, sa matière principale tandis que moi ça n'était qu'une option. Jasper l'accompagnait, muet, comme à son habitude. Ces deux là se détestaient autant qu'ils s'appréciaient. Mais comme ils étaient aussi… maladroits dans l'expression de leurs sentiments (ce qui était, à mon humble avis, un comble pour Jasper, mais passons), ils se boudaient. Et je pense que le fait que cette humaine nous tourne autour était aussi la cause de sa mauvaise humeur et de son impatience à retrouver Alice. Esther s'asseyait à notre table, mais ne bavardait qu'avec Jacob –qui l'adorait littéralement- et moi. Ah, si, Emmett de temps en temps s'insinuait dans la conversation pour faire une blague, sous le regard furieux de Rosalie, qui lui faisait payer cher sa « trahison » le soir, à la maison. Mon amie égoutta son parapluie ainsi que ses cheveux noirs. Elle était trempée comme une soupe et grelottait :

_-« Ton parapluie aurait-il un trou, Mini ?_

_-Nan ! C'est ce fichu vent ! Il a retourné le parapluie pendant, je ne sais pas moi, 2 minutes, et voilà le résultat ! »_ Grimaça t'elle en tournant sur elle-même. _« Je suis une victime !_ » Minauda-t-elle. _« On dirait un clebs qui sort du bain ! »_ Je l'observais avec attention… C'est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à un chien mouillé.

La cloche retentit et Jasper salua avant de prendre congé. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver quand il se comportait comme un rustre ! Il faudrait que je lui en touche deux mots à la villa. Non mais !

Esther s'assit à côté de moi et déballa ses affaires de cours.

_-« Tu as quelque chose de prévu après les cours ?_

_-A part une bonne douche, non._

_-Okay. Tu ne sors jamais et on est vendredi soir. Je t'enlève pour aller au centre commercial de Port Angeles !_

_-Je… Ce soir… hum… Pas possible je crois… Josh… Il… »_

Joshua, le frangin d'Esther, ne nous aimait pas. Et ne s'en cachait pas. Après les politesses du premier jour, il avait trouvé son camp. Celui des détracteurs Cullen-Hale. En fait, ça n'était qu'en raison de la concurrence qui existait entre Jake et lui sur un terrain de Basket, Jacob étant le capitaine de l'équipe et rabrouant sans cesse Josh parce qu'il se la jouait trop perso. Bref, cette petite querelle avait occasionné la naissance de notre pire ennemi humain. Et moi, j'étais devenue la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Tout allait bien !

-_« Allezzz ! Tu n'es jamais sortie avec moiiii ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait… » _Suppliais-je en sautillant autour d'elle, imitant le moyen de convaincre qu'utilisait ma tante, Alice quand elle voulait aller faire du shopping avec ma mère, Bella. L'usure ! Après plusieurs minutes de piaillements, vous lui accordiez tout ce qu'elle voulait juste pour qu'elle se taise. Cela ne manqua pas, puisqu'Esther, d'une vois lasse murmura :

_-« Tout ce que tu voudras... On fera ce que tu voudras ce soir… pour peu que tu la boucles ! Tu me donnes la migraine ! Et cesse de gesticuler !_

_-HOURRAAAA ! »_ M'écriais-je et je pianotais sur mon portable un sms à l'attention de Jacob et un autre pour Jasper. Une soirée ensemble, ça sonnait bien. Et puis, Emmett e Rosalie auraient la maison pour eux tout seul… Et je pense que ça n'était pas négligeable !

Le prof entra et, comme d'habitude, le travail s'organisa en petits ateliers. Nous avions tous tirés en début d'année un petit papier avec inscrit dessus un thème, qui nous poursuivrait tout au long des deux semestres. Moi, veinarde comme je suis, j'avais hérité des clowns. Alors que j'en étais phobique ! Bah oui, les hybrides peuvent avoir peur. Même s'ils vivent, comme moi, coincés entre un clan de vampires et une meute de loups garous. Il y a pire que les « monstres » des histoires d'horreur. Ils y a les clowns. Ca m'avait traumatisé, plus que les Volturi, plus que Jasper qui saigne un humain. Les clowns. Eux, j'aimerais bien que Jazz le boive. Ca ne serait pas une grande perte… Comment pouvait rire d'eux ? Mystère mystère…

Esther, quand à elle, s'était vue attribuée à son arrivée le thème de « l'arbre ». Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête et avait dessiné quelque chose, un gribouillis que le prof avait trouvé… _« Intéressant mais bien trop abstrait »._ Je ne voyais pas pour ma part ou était le truc « intéressant » dans un enchevêtrement de lignes courbes faites à la va vite mais bon…

Je retournais à mon tableau multicolore, appréciant désormais les textures, les collages, le trait du dessin. Je ne voyais plus le sujet mais comment réaliser un projet qui me tenait de plus en plus à cœur. Mon challenge personnel. Affronter ma phobie. Esther resta à notre table et déballa ce que contenaient ses papiers d'alu que j'avais avisé à midi, à la cantine. Un à un, des os de poulets s'en échappèrent. Puis, elle bidouilla dans les « trésors » de notre professeur et y trouva une plaque de mousse, un petit palmier et de la ficelle. Peu à peu, son œuvre prit forme et là, je devais avouer que je trouvais ça terriblement génial et aussi horriblement… flippant et morbide ! Oui, oui, flippant et morbide, je vous assure ! J'ai l'habitude du morbide et flippant, je suis la fille de deux vampires et la petite amie d'un loup garou mais là… J'en eus la chair de poule.

A la fin, les os de poulets se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel, surplombant de toute leur hauteur le minuscule palmier de plastique. Nous dûmes faire un compte rendu oral de notre séance et quand vint son tour, elle murmura, les larmes aux yeux :

_-« C'est une forêt. »_

Le professeur tourna comme un vautour autour du travail d'Esther, observant méticuleusement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_-« C'est brillant. Osé. Les arbres qui représentent la vie sont ici comme la mort. Et ce palmier en plastique… Il a une signification, je suppose, Mlle David ?_

_-Oui…_

_-Une sorte de rêve, d'idéal brisé, ou tout simplement perdu dans les malheurs qui jalonnent la route de tout humain. C'est bien. Très bien. »_

Esther baissa les yeux humblement et je compris que, par bien des façons, elle laissait entrevoir ce qui la rongeait. Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et cela me chagrinait. Nous nous évertuions à percer son secret. Nous étions trois à plein temps et maman que je mettais dans la confidence. Si seulement mon père avait été là, nous aurions tout de suite su ce qui se passait ! C'est ce qui m'énervait chez lui. Il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Alors, la cloche de la fin des cours retentit. Dans un capharnaüm assourdissant, les ados jetèrent dans leurs sacs leurs affaires de cours et se ruèrent vers la sortie.

Je les avais imités, pressée d'être en week end et de partir à Port Angeles. Mais Esther semblait agir au ralentit.

_-« Allez, dépêche-toi ! On a au moins une heure de route pour aller là bas !_

_- Vas-y, je te rejoins !_

_-Pas de ça, ma belle ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Bouge ! »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Quand nous sortîmes de la classe, Jacob et Jasper nous attendaient, patiemment. Jake était avachi contre le cadre de la porte et dès que je me trouvai à sa hauteur, il s'empara de mon visage avec une infinie tendresse et déposa ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Avidement, je répondais à son baiser, tandis que ses paluches enserraient ma taille et me faisaient quitter terre. Je sentis que mon entrain lui plaisait, à mesure qu'il souriait tout contre ma bouche. Tendrement, il murmura :

_-« Tu m'as manqué petit monstre._

_-Je n'ai été séparée de toi que deux heures !_

_-Ah bon ? Ca m'a parut deux siècles !_

_-Arrête de dire des imbécilités romantiques, ça ne colle pas du tout avec ton personnage ! »_ Me moquais-je en m'écartant de lui après un ultime baiser.

Esther avait baissé les yeux et rougissait violemment tandis que Jasper nous observait, un air désespéré et blasé s'affichant sur son visage. Mon oncle était adossé au casier de mon amie, avec une fausse nonchalance qui aurait rendue n'importe quelle fille folle. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à ressembler à un mannequin. Esther ramassait ses livres pour ses devoirs ce week end. C'est alors que je les surpris chuchoter tous les deux :

_-« Alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu…_

_-Hale, la ferme. Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord ! Tu m'ignores, je t'ignore et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes._

_-On n'a pas statué sur une close quand l'un des deux a besoin de parler à l'autre._

_-Depuis quand tu as besoin des autres ? »_

La remarque était acide mais pas fausse. Jasper était auto-suffisant. C'est à cet instant que je remarquais un autre problème qui se profilait : Joshua.

_-« Hey hey hey, Hale, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ?_

_- Josh, laisse-le en dehors de ça !_

_- Esther, je fais mon boulot de frère. Je te protège des mauvais garçons._

_-Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais l'autre soir, que je suis allé te sauvé la mise dans ce bar mal famé._

_-La ferme ! Je t'interdis de… »_ S'égosilla t'elle.

Elle trépigna et voulu lui mettre une gifle. Il l'attrapa et serra son petit poing dans le sien, le lui tordant. Elle grimaça de douleur mais tint bon.

_-« Alors, la louve ressort sous le masque lisse de la prude ? Je te retrouve enfin petite sœur… Mais si tu veux t'encanailler, choisis au moins les bonnes personnes…_

_-JE. VEUX. QUE. TU. ME. LACHES. TOUT. DE. SUITE ! »_ S'était énervée Esther, sans élever la voix cette fois.

Jacob voulait réagir mais je lui intimais l'ordre de n'en rien faire. Cela ne nous concernait pas. Ils devaient régler leurs différents tous seuls. Cependant Josh ne cédait pas.

_-« Je te raccompagne à la maison ?_

_-Non, merci._

_-Tu sors ma chère sœur ? Avec qui ? Je le connais ?_

_-Je vais à Port Angeles. Avec Renesmée, Jacob et Jasper._

_-Les zarbis ? Tu vas passer une soirée avec… QUOI ? Jacob ? Jacob Black ?_

_-Qui veux tu que se soit d'autre ?_

_-Tu va passer ta soirée du vendredi soir avec le type qui me ridiculise le plus au lycée ?_

_-Josh, ce n'est que du Basket. Arrête d'être si… superficiel !_

_-Tu as tellement changé ! Je ne te reconnais plus ! Avant entre nous c'était… On se serrait les coudes !_

_-Avant était avant. Je pensais que tu aurais compris avec tout ce qui c'est passé. Il serait temps pour toi de grandir Josh. Et maintenant, laisse moi. »_

Des éclairs illuminaient le regard noir de Joshua. Il était complètement dingue de sa sœur. Dans tous les sens du terme. Il l'adorait littéralement. La plupart du temps, tout se passait bien entre eux, ils avaient l'air très proche. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre son sang froid, et je devais avouer qu'il me faisait peur. C'est alors que Jasper cru bon d'intervenir. Il posa ses mains sur celles du garçon et l'obligea à lâcher prise :

_-« Je crois qu'elle a compris. On te la ramènera en un seul morceau, David._

_-J'espère bien Hale, parce que si elle est amochée, je t'arracherais la tête ! »_

Je frémis. Se pouvait-il que cet humain nous ait percés à jour ? Jazz fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas.

_-« Viens Esther, on s'en va. » _Se contenta-t-il de dire. Josh eut un rire moqueur et adressa à mon oncle :

_-« T'as bien choisi au moins mec ! Elle te fera ce que tu voudras. De toute façon, elle n'est douée que pour ça ! Hein Esther ? Raconte-lui quelle est ta position…_

_-Boucle là, David ! »_ S'énerva Jasper. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour respirer, il tenait l'humain par le cou et l'avait plaqué contre le mur avec une telle force que la peinture en tomba. Mon oncle bouillonnait de rage et d'incompréhension, au même titre que moi et Jake. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qui se passait sous nos yeux. Esther semblait horrifiée. Je repris la parole :

_-« Jazz, laisse-le passer. Nous rentrerons vers minuit, Okay ? Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous_ _excuser… »_

Je me retournais et pris la main d'Esther dans la mienne. Jacob nous emboita le pas en maugréant. N'entendant pas la démarche de Jasper, je lançais :

_-« On va rater la séance de ciné si ça continue. »_

Un grondement sauvage parvint à mes oreilles puis un bruit mat et sourd, celui du corps de Josh qui s'écrasait contre le lino sans doute. En quelques pas, Jasper nous rejoignis et écarta de mon étreinte Esther. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et semblait proche de la crise de nerf. Son frère avait du lui faire passer un message, raviver un souvenir douloureux. Jacob enlaça ma taille et embrassa avec mille précautions mon crâne.

_-« Tout se passera bien. On va s'amuser ce soir, je te le promets._

_-Ca commence mal, si tu veux mon avis._

_-Tu m'offenses, Nessie. Tu sais très bien que je peux faire des trucs incroyablement stupides rien que pour dérider les gens._

_-Souvent tu ne t'en rends pas compte même, vu que tu es toujours stupide._

_-Petite teigne ! _» Rit-il en me chatouillant les côtes.

_-« Clébard ! »_ Continuais-je, tout en l'embrassant doucement. Jake m'avait fait gouter au bonheur, et j'espérais sincèrement qu'un jour, ma meilleure amie puisse connaitre ce bonheur. Je papillonnais des cils, tout en observant ce que mon oncle faisait juste devant moi.

Jasper avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Esther et la maintenait calée contre son torse, tandis que sa main frictionnait celle de la jeune fille. Elle trébucha. Alors, il la fit basculer sur le côté, attacha sans mot dire les bras de l'humaine autour de son cou, plaça un bras au creux de son dos et l'autre à la place de l'articulation de ses genoux et la souleva en amazone, en pinçant les lèvres. Esther s'accrochait à lui, comme une noyée s'accroche à un bout de bois.

Péniblement, nous parvînmes au parking du lycée. La fille ressemblait plus à un poisson mort qu'autre chose. Jasper la déposa sur la selle de sa moto et nous attendit.

_-« Je crois qu'on devrait remettre cette sortie, Nessie, tu ne crois pas ? »_

Alors que j'allais acquiescer, déçue mais néanmoins honteuse d'avoir causé tant de peine à mon amie, celle-ci prit la parole :

_-« Non. J'ai envie d'aller à Port Angeles, avec vous trois. »_

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une toute petite voix, un peu brisée. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je me sentais terriblement coupable. Jasper m'adressa un regard doux, du genre « ne t'en fais pas, elle est plus forte que ce que tu ne le penses, je sais ce qu'il en est, elle va assez bien. ». Je la rejoignis, trainant Jacob qui avait noué ses doigts aux miens.

_-« Tu es certaine que…_

_-Puisqu'elle te le dit ! »_ Répliqua Jake, tout content finalement de pouvoir sortir. Il tapa dans ses mains et frotta le haut du crâne d'Esther, la décoiffant au passage. Elle sourit et grogna avant de remettre en ordre ses cheveux. Il me rejoignit et me fit pivoter sur moi-même, en quelques pas de danse tout simplement grotesques. Mais Jacob était mon Jacob et même avec ses excentricités je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir plus de quelques secondes.

_-« Allez, petit monstre, en selle ! Je propose une course !_

_-Tu n'as pas bien entendu ce que ta chérie a promis à Josh, clébard ! »_ Constata Jasper avec flegme _« A moins que tu veuilles t'en débarrasser… Ce que je peux comprendre, vu qu'elle est impossible. »_

J'affichais un petit air outré, tandis que Jacob éclatait de rire. Ce qui me mit assez en colère, et je lui donnais un coup de pied bien placé, ce qui le calma instantanément.

_-« Mais non, mon sucre d'orge, je sais que tu es une conductrice hors pair. Allez, une petite course, s'il te plaiiiitttt… »_ Me supplia t'il, se mettant à genoux. Je levais les yeux au ciel et dis :

_-« Si Jazz et Esther sont d'accord…_

_-Moi ça me va. » _Se borna de dire mon oncle. Mon amie hocha la tête, pas du tout rassurée.

_-« Bon, c'est cool. Jasper a sa BMW, moi ma Honda… quand à toi, tu penses que ta Mini suffira ou tu veux repasser à la maison et prendre la Morgane d'Edward ? »_

L'attrait qu'avait la voiture de mon père fut la plus forte.

-« _On peut aller chercher la Morgane ? »_ Demandais-je, innocemment. Le vampire blond s'esclaffa en rejetant sa tête en arrière :

_-« Je l'aurais parié ! Tu es tellement prévisible Nessie ! Vous m'attendez, je passe à la maison la chercher. »_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à nous quitter, Esther demanda :

_-« Vous n'habitez plus en périphérie de la ville ?_

_-Si, pourquoi ?_

_-Bah… Parce que ça fait quand même une petite trotte, d'ici. Non ? »_

Jacob se mordit la lèvre. On était complètement stupides. Bien sûr que c'était loin ! C'est alors que je pris la situation en main.

_-« Esther, Jasper n'aurait jamais parcouru tout ça à pied ! Il allait prendre ma Mini pour revenir avec la Morgane. N'est ce pas ? »_

Jasper comprit tout de suite que je réparais notre gaffe et acquiesça. Il sauta dans ma voiture et mit le contact :

_-« Fais attention à elle, je sais que tu n'as plus beaucoup l'habitude de…_

_-J'ai appris à conduire un siècle avant toi ma belle…_

_-Un siècle ? »_ S'étrangla Esther qui commençait à se demander si nous n'étions pas dingues.

_-« Jasper a un petit côté marseillais ! »_ Répliqua Jacob, sauvant notre couverture _« Il exagère tout le temps. Juste pour crâner ! » _

Je lançais un regard furieux à mon oncle qui haussa les épaules :

_-« Débrayes bien et quand tu rentres dans l'allée, serre bien à gauche… »_

Je n'eus pas le loisir de terminer ma phrase. Jasper, dans un crissement de gravier, avait quitté le parking et déjà s'engageait dans la grande rue de Forks. Je bougonnais et rejoignis Jacob. Il pianotait sur son portable :

_-« Encore à jouer ?_

_-Nan. Je dis juste à Edward et Bella de ne pas appeler ce soir._

_- Quand cesseront-ils de nous voir comme des gamins irresponsables ?_

_-Quand nous deviendrons des adultes. Et ce stade de la vie ne me botte pas particulièrement. C'est le prix pour continuer d'être libre et d'agir sur un coup de tête. Je croyais que tu aimais ça ?_

_-C'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais aussi pouvoir passer du temps avec toi sans qu'ils nous tombent dessus._

_-Bah, c'est normal, se sont des parents. Imagine leur tête si un jour tu leur annonce que tu es enceinte…_

_-Justement, j'avais envie de te parler de quelque chose, Jake… »_

Mais Jacob ne m'écoutait plus. Son portable vibra et il prit la communication :

_-« Allo ? Bella ? Ouais, comment tu vas ma vieille ? Oui… Bah… »_ et il s'écarta pour continuer de papoter avec sa meilleure amie et en l'occurrence ma mère. Je rejoignis Esther qui elle aussi pianotait sur son clavier.

_-« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu téléphones à tes parents !_

_-Pas de risques ! Ma mère est complètement à côté de la plaque avec ses antidépresseurs. C'est à peine si elle remarquera que je n'étais pas là ce soir. Mon père ne vivant plus à la maison, il s'en fou aussi royalement._

_-Il ne te manque pas ?_

_-Qui ? Mon père ?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors ça, non ! On voit que tu ne l'as jamais vu ! Franchement, à part qu'il m'a engendré, il n'a jamais rien partagé avec moi. Enfin si, un ou deux trucs mais sinon… Je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs avec lui… Tu sais que la première fois qu'il m'a fait voyager, c'était pour aller en Israël, en pleine intifada ? Il y a mieux pour vacances en famille tu ne crois pas ?_

_-C'était une question rhétorique là, hein._

_-Oui. Ca c'est du Benjamin David tout craché. Ne jamais faire comme tout le monde. Ne jamais être là et confier l'éducation de ses gamins à des jeunes filles au pair. Tu as dit toi à tes parents que tu sortais ce soir ?_

_-Jacob téléphone à Bella…_

_-Sa sœur ?_

_-Ouais ! Elle est avec mon père en ce moment. Donc elle fera passer le message._

_-Ca doit être cool votre famille « composée ». Vous avez tous l'air de bien vous entendre._

_-Arf on s'accroche parfois, mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Mais avec Josh…_

_-Josh est adorable._

_-Vraiment ? Parce que tout à l'heure… »_

Il y eut un long silence. Esther était très nerveuse.

_-« Tout à l'heure il me mettait en garde. Pour que je me souvienne de certaines choses qui m'ont pourri la vie et que je ne dois pas recommencer. C'est un bon frère. Il… il veut juste me protéger. Tu ignores ce que ma famille a dû traverser. Je me croyais forte à cette époque et je m'en moquais. Maintenant je sais qu'on peut accéder au bonheur mais qu'il ne dure jamais bien longtemps. Alors ne le juge pas. Il ne faut pas juger quand on ne sait pas…_

_-Mais si tu me disais, je pourrais._

_-Si je ne t'ai rien confié, Renesmée c'est qu'il y a une raison non ? Je ne VEUX pas que tu saches. C'est tout. Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas bonnes à dire. Toi non plus tu ne me dis pas tout. Tu parles peu de ton enfance, de tes parents… de pourquoi ils ne sont pas chez toi en ce moment. Si tu ne veux pas que je fouine dans ton passé et dans ta vie, essaye de faire de même pour moi. Okay ? »_

Elle avait ben cerné le problème et avait senti que je m'intéressais à son secret… J'opinais et elle continua, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres :

_« Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux que nous fassions, ce soir ? »_

Jacob arriva sur ces entre faits et me fit m'assoir sur ses genoux :

_-« Je pensais faire les boutiques… »_

Mon amoureux grimaça comme s'il allait souffrir le martyr.

_-« Et ensuite aller voir le nouveau film avec Jackson Zweig et Scarlett Cruz, tu sais, tu m'en as parlé Jake…_

_-La nuit des temps. J'avais complètement zappé qu'il était sorti lui ! Ca promet d'être génial !_

_-C'est quoi l'histoire ? » _S'intéressa Esther.

_-« Ca parle d'une expédition qui trouve une civilisation perdue depuis neuf cent mille ans. Ils retrouvent le corps d'un couple d'humains mais réveillent d'abord la fille parce que l'homme est en mauvais état. »_ Commença Jacob.

_-« Le docteur Simon va tomber amoureux de cette femme des temps anciens, mais elle, elle est toujours amoureuse de celui qu'elle a perdu quand elle a été cryogénisée. Et ça parle de ce triangle amoureux… »_ Continuais-je

_-« Mais sur fond de guerre, de science fiction… »_ Ajouta mon amoureux avec enthousiasme.

Esther semblait elle aussi conquise car elle affichait un sourire éclatant. Elle continua de pianoter son sms que je l'avais empêchée de finir et l'envoya. Quelque secondes plus tard, son portable vibra :

_-« Allô ? Oui Josh ? Qu'est ce… Tu lui donnes un biberon à chaque fois qu'elle pleure ? Mais nan imbécile ! Oui. Oui c'est ça… Avant de la gaver, vérifie sa couche ! Ouiiii. Bien. Je serais là vers minuit. On reparlera de tout ça. Oui. Je t'aime aussi. Bye. »_

Jake et moi la dévisagions certainement avec des airs terriblement ahuris, car elle éclata de rire quand elle recroisa notre regard.

_-« Quoi ?_

_-Tu… Un bébé ?_

_-C'est Ziva, ma petite sœur ! »_ S'amusa Esther.

Elle fouilla dans son portefeuille et en sorti la photo d'un nourrisson qu'une asiatique tenait dans ses bras :

_-« C'est elle, avec ma mère._

_-Oh, elle est trop mignonne. »_ Gazouillais-je, ravie. Jake leva les yeux au ciel, comme tous les garçons face à un bébé. Ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver celui là. Je lui donnais un coup de coude et il grommela :

_-« Ouais, c'est mignon. On dirait un peu un asticot mais bon…_

_-JACOB !_

_-Ne lui crie pas dessus, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit la première fois que je l'ai tenue dans mes bras… enfin pour moi, c'était plus un bilboquet…Sauf que tu sais, Jake, le truc qui est bien avec les asticots… C'est qu'ils sont silencieux. Avec les bébés, tu cherches tout le temps le bouton « off ». Surtout quand ils sont en bas âge comme Ziva ! » _Soupira t'elle. _« Pauvre Josh. C'est vrai que je lui ai fait un coup vache, là. Le laisser tout seul avec maman et elle. »_

Mais elle ne semblait pas tellement désolée en tout cas !

_-« Bah c'est bon, c'est qu'un bébé, pas un T-Rex non plus ! »_ Répliqua mon amoureux. Mon amie ricana et dit :

_-« Toi, tu n'as jamais été en contact avec des nourrissons… Parce que sinon tu saurais qu'entre 1 et deux ans, avec certains c'est carrément l'enfer sur terre. »_

Jake se contenta de sourire mais ne releva pas. Je lui en fus reconnaissante. Un instant. Avant qu'il ne lâche notre bombe :

_-« Oh, tu sais, j'ai connu un môme qui a réussi à moins de 3 mois à mettre toute sa famille en danger de mort, avec des chefs de la mafia italienne à leur trousse. Ca compte ? » _Demanda t'il avec un air angélique et Esther lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Sa main fit un horrible craquement et elle grogna tout en se frictionnant son poignet.

_-« Vous devriez arrêter, Hale et toi, la musculation. On dirait du granit. »_

C'est à cet instant même que Jasper, cheveux blonds au vent, déboula sur le parking. Il sortit agilement de la voiture et se glissa tel un fauve auprès d'Esther, sans l'avoir un seul instant quitté des yeux. Elle, recommença à trembloter. Pourquoi jouait-il avec les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait ? D'ailleurs, qui pouvait bien résister à l'attraction que Jasper créait dès qu'il arrivait quelque part ? Il avait ce don qui faisait tomber toutes les filles en pamoison. Son torse ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du dos de l'humaine, et je suis certaine qu'il pouvait sentir sa température corporelle lui réchauffer l'endroit ou aurait dû battre son cœur. Elle semblait si petite comparée à lui. Sa tête trouvait sa place sur l'épaule de mon oncle. C'est alors que je rompis le silence qui s'était installé.

_-« Esther, toujours partante pour leur mettre la raclée de leur vie ?_

_-Oui oui, bien sûr ! »_ S'enthousiasma ma camarade.

Jake et Jazz s'adressèrent un clin d'œil complice et rejoignirent leur moto, tandis que nous, les filles, montions en voiture.

_-« Attaches bien ta ceinture, David. »_ Conseilla Jasper, narquoisement.

_-« Tente de rester sur ta moto et vivant, Hale ! » _Se moqua Esther. Jasper sourit, ironique.

_-« Ne prends pas de risques disproportionnés. »_ Murmura Jacob à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser avec fougue. Deux toussotements légers nous interrompirent. Mon amoureux reprit, malicieux :

_-« Il ne faudrait pas qu'Edward me tienne rigueur de te rendre abîmée quand il reviendra !_

_-Imbécile ! » _Me renfrognais-je en jouant avec l'accélérateur. Les garçons nous rejoignirent en roulant des mécaniques. Ils riaient à gorge déployée et même Esther semblait se dérider un peu.

C'est elle qui donna le départ. Jasper, avec ses réflexes de vampires, démarra au quart de tour. Puis ce fut Jake et enfin moi. La poussée plaqua ma complice contre son siège et je vis qu'elle observait affolée le compteur de vitesse :

_-« Nessie, on est en ville !_

_-Et alors ?_

_-Alors on roule à… 50 en ville. Pas à 150 ! »_ S'égosilla t'elle.

Je me retournais et vit qu'elle était blême. Je fouillais donc dans la boite à gants pour trouver un sachet en papier, au cas où elle voudrait vomir. Ce qui la rendit encore plus hystérique :

_-« Nan, regarde la route, je t'en supplie, regarde la route ! Sinon, tu vas nous tuer ! »_

Elle se rongeait les ongles, puis se pétrifiait, fermait les yeux et respirait à fond. Elle dit :

_-« Les garçons vont se blesser ! Ils n'ont même pas mis de casque !_

_-T'inquiète, ils sont plus résistants que tu ne le penses._

_-Vous faites ça souvent ?_

_-Des rodéos sauvages ? Oui, bien sûr ! Tous les week end ! Mais d'habitude j'ai seulement la Mini. Jasper prend la Mercedes de Carlisle. Et Jacob, l'Audi de Bella. Mais ils préfèrent de loin la moto._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-La moto… Pour Jake, c'est des souvenirs avec Bella. Des souvenirs très heureux. Peu être les plus beaux de sa vie._

_-Je croyais qu'il était dingue de toi ?_

_-Il a intérêt. Mais il y a eu un temps ou il ne me connaissait pas. Et là, il adorait littéralement Bella. Comme Josh avec toi, tu vois ?_

_-Ouais. Et pour Hale ?_

_-Alice, sa copine, a eu une Porsche. Edward voulait une moto pour en faire avec Bella, l'a acheté, mais Bella lui a dit que la moto c'était avec Jacob ou avec personne. Il l'a refourgué à Jazz qui s'ennuyait depuis qu'Alice avait ce nouveau bolide._

_-Et la Morgane elle est à qui ?_

_-A mon… A Edward. C'est une voiture de collection que Rosalie a retapé avec Jake. Une vraie petite merveille, je l'adore ! Mais je n'ai pas le droit de la conduire normalement !»_

J'appuyais sur l'accélérateur. C'est alors que mon portable sonna. Pour éviter qu'Esther (et surtout son cœur) ne me lâche (et faire un détour pour l'hôpital n'était pas possible, sinon je perdais ma couse) je lui demandais de décrocher.

_-« Allo ?_

_-Désolé, je me suis planté de numéro !_

_-Hale ? Nan, j'ai pris la communication. Nessie conduit. Et toi tu es censé aussi !_

_-On n'a pas d'enjeu pour le pari. »_

Il avait raison. J'arrachais des mains de l'humaine mon portable et lâchais :

_-« Si on gagne, shopping à gogo et vous ne nous plaignez pas !_

_-Si vous perdez ?_

_-Pas de shopping et film gore_

_-Ca roule ! »_

Je jetais mon portable à l'arrière et continuais d'aller de plus en plus vite. Presque 300. Mon record personnel. On serait à Port Angeles dans quelques minutes. Je pris un petit raccourci, puis nous déboulâmes sur le parking du centre commercial… Les premières ! Je jubilais, contente d'être entière ainsi que ma passagère, sans aucune rayure à la Morgane. Bref, parfait !

Jasper arriva quelques secondes plus tard et blêmit (si, si, les vampires peuvent blêmir, fait que je viens, moi aussi de découvrir !) voyant que nous avions gagné. Jacob arriva bon dernier, une minute plus tard, à son grand désarroi. Oui, monsieur est mauvais joueur. Que voulez vous. J'ai l'homme le plus « chaud » du monde, dans tous les sens du terme. Alors je ne pouvais pas avoir un mec parfait. Et lui, sa « tare » c'était le côté mauvais joueur. Je m'en tirais quand même à bon compte. Jasper sauta de sa moto, suivit de Jacob. Mon amoureux m'ouvrit la portière, imité par mon oncle qui lui, jouait les chevaliers servant à Esther.

Elle rosit quand la main de Jasper effleura la sienne un peu trop longtemps. Jacob quand à lui, noua ses doigts aux miens et m'adressa un regard attendrit. Puis, il passa une main dans mes cheveux et ramena derrière mon oreille les mèches que le vent avait désordonnées dans la folie de notre course de voiture.

_-« Alors, cette séance de shopping ? »_ M'enquis-je. Jacob grogna, Jasper se contenta de hausser les épaules, blasé. Il faut dire qu'avec Alice, il était assez habitué à ce genre de torture masculine. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les quatre vers le centre commercial, bavardant bon train et riant gaiment.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, Jacob croulait sous mes paquets. J'avais acheté de quoi refaire toute ma garde robe en fringues, ce qui m'enthousiasma. Mon amoureux quand à lui se plaignait au vampire blond qui nous accompagnait :

_-« Tu pourrais dire à ta chérie de ne plus côtoyer tout le temps Nessie, s'il te plait ? Elle lui donne de mauvaises habitudes ! » _

Jasper le toisa narquoisement, se vengeant par la même occasion des moqueries de Jake quand il revenait d'une virée shopping avec Alice, les bras chargés de paquets multicolores, comme un petit chien. Je voyais à son sourire vainqueur qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir face aux réactions de mon amoureux et je voulus le lui reprocher. Mais Esther était là, et je ne ravisais. Cette dernière, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jasper, s'était restreinte en n'achetant qu'une paire de chaussure, une veste de smoking, une robe noire cloutée subtilement et de nombreux petits accessoires, type casquettes et bijoux. Mais le tout ne tenait que dans 3 sacs. Quand nous arrivâmes à la boutique de lingerie (but ultime de mon voyage dans le pays fantastique du centre commercial, pour que je puisse m'acheter des dessous affriolants pour Jacob), nous nous débarrassâmes des garçons, pour leur plus grand soulagement (je les vis soupirer de béatitude).

Esther souriait doucement en touchant les étoffes en flanelle et en soie. Moi, je me concentrais sur quelques petits ensembles, dont un gris perle qui irait à ravir avec ma peau laiteuse. Mon amie l'avisa, et elle opina du chef en levant les deux pouces. Je le pris pour l'essayer en cabine. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un autre ensemble, intégral celui là (soutien-gorge, boxer et porte jarretelles) très romantique avec sa dentelle de chantilly mais aussi divinement torride avec son alliance de noir et de rouge. Quand je la fis entrer dans la cabine pour la laisser seule juge de ce qu'elle pourrait voir, elle soupira :

_-« Tu es magnifique. De toute façon tu pourrais porter un sac poubelle, tu serais toujours aussi belle ! Veinarde ! » _

Elle ressortit et m'attendit patiemment pour que je puisse payer. Au final, je pris les deux ensembles précédemment décrits et deux autres, beaucoup plus osés, qui nous firent échanger des regards de confidence. Je remarquais, en sortant, qu'elle possédait elle aussi, un paquet de ce magasin.

_-« Tu as acheté quelque chose et tu pensais que ça passerait inaperçu ? _

_-Non, je n'osais l'espérer !_

_-Qu'est ce que c'est._

_-Oh pas grand-chose. De la dentelle. » _

Elle ouvrit son paquet et je vis deux ensembles tous simples et en même temps très raffinés, l'un mauve, l'autre myosotis, en accord avec ses yeux.

_-« Qui est l'heureux élu ?_

_-Il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en aura plus d'ailleurs. »_ Soupira t'elle.

_-« Voyons, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas rencontré qu'il n'existe pas ! _

_-Tu sais pourquoi je t'apprécie tellement Nessie ? Parce que tu réagis comme une enfant. »_Je ne saisis pas ou elle voulait en venir. Elle éclata de rire et passa son bras autour du mien, avant de se mettre à courir pour aller au cinéma, ou les garçons nous attendaient.

Jacob observa avec gourmandise le petit paquet que je tenais et j'en frémis de plaisir. Notre nuit serait sans doute très agitée, et ça n'était pas pour me déplaire. Par contre, à en juger par la mine de Jasper, se prendre tous mes désirs lubriques, associées à ceux de Jake, ça devait faire très mal. Je tentais de calmer mon excitation, pour lui rendre la vie plus facile.

_-« Oh, mais regardez moi ça ! Esther aussi à fait des achats… coquins ! »_ S'intéressa Jacob. Jasper siffla et je compris au regard que mon oncle adressa à mon amoureux qu'il devait s'imaginer quelque chose de pas très catholique avec deux filles. Mais qu'est ce que les garçons avaient avec les plan à trois, Deux filles/ Un mec ? Je le rabrouais pour la peine.

_-« Nous avons pris les places. Je propose que Nessie et Jake s'isolent en amoureux. Tu penses pouvoir me supporter ?_

_-Qui vivra verra, Hale. »_ Grinça Esther, qui, me vit partir avec mon amoureux deux rangs devant eux.

Le film… Je ne saurais trop quoi vous en dire, sachant que je ne l'ai pas vu ! On dira que j'ai été… perturbée dans mon visionnage par un loup garou très démonstratif, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de connaitre parfaitement tous les méandres de mon corps, prévoyant parfaitement mes réactions. Bref, nous avions du faire à nous seuls un film, et certainement pas un « tout public ». Quand nous sortîmes (après que j'ai retrouvé ma culotte, ce qui avait prit un temps fou), j'aperçus Esther et Jasper en grande conversation.

_-« J'ai littéralement A.D.O.R.E ! C'était génial !_

_-Je te prêterais le livre lundi. C'est une belle réflexion sur le temps qui court._

_-Oui. Le temps court, et quand on s'en rend compte, c'est souvent qu'il est déjà trop tard. C'est ça qui est dommage._

_-Nostalgique, toi ?_

_-Hale, cesse de faire de la psychologie à deux dollars ! » _S'énerva t'elle en le repoussant. Il éclata de rire et retint sa petite main dans la sienne, et l'espace d'une seconde, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il l'avait assise sur la selle de sa moto, et elle grelottait dans le froid de cette nuit de Mai. Il faut dire qu'elle ne portait qu'une robe d'été, des sandales et une veste en lin. Exactement comme moi, sauf que je ne sentais pas la morsure du froid. Jazz semblait plein d'enthousiasme, et elle lui souriait, amusée de le voir sans doute si bavard, passant une main dans ses cheveux corbeau qui dansaient avec les bourrasques de vent. C'est alors que mon oncle enleva sa veste de cuir et la posa sur ses épaules.

J'échangeais un regard hébété avec Jake, qui lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec eux pendant le film ? J'espère qu'on ne leur avait pas donné des idées… Alice m'arracherait la tête ! Quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, ils éclatèrent de rire.

_-« Magnifique spectacle les jeunes ! »_ Commenta Jasper _« le seul souci c'est que c'était un lieu public. Et que comme vous bougiez tout le temps, c'était difficile pour trouver un « trou » si vous me permettez l'expression, qui puisse nous laisser voir le film. Parce que sachez qu'il y en avait qui voulaient le voir, ce film ! »_

Esther m'adressa un clin d'œil, du genre « on se comprend », avant de me sourire en coin, ce que je lui rendis. Elle était franchement très ouverte. Sexuellement débridée. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit mon amie.

_-« Sois pas jaloux, sangsue ! _

_-Je ne suis pas jaloux !_

_-Bah si, vu comment tu te mets en colère pour de si petites choses !_

_-Dois-je te rappeler que je ressens tout ce qui se passe en vous les colombes qui roucoulent ? »_ Siffla Jasper, d'une voix inaudible pour l'humaine, avant de reprendre « _Je ne suis pas jaloux. Esther m'a été d'une fort agréable compagnie. »_ Plastronna t'il, en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, dubitative et blêmit. Jake se tordait de rire. C'est elle, qui proposa de sa voix calme :

_-« Il est presque minuit. On pourrait rentrer, non ? J'ai promis à Josh de…_

_-Tu as raison, il est tard. »_ Acquiesçais-je. _« Tu viens, on va chercher la voiture._

_-Non, non. Toi, reste avec Jake. » _Ordonna Jasper. Je pense qu'il voulait se débarrasser de nous et de nos envies de luxure qui devaient le rendre dingue. _« Je ramène Esther à Forks. A moins que tu aies quelque chose contre les motos ?_

_-Tu me prends pour une trouillarde, Hale ? »_ S'énerva t'elle. Jacob jeta un regard reconnaissant à mon oncle et je lui souhaitais bonne nuit ainsi qu'à mon amie. Puis, Jasper se mit en selle, et Esther s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, prévoyant qu'ils iraient sans doute très vite. J'aperçus les muscles de ses cuisses se tendre et se resserrer autour des jambes de Jasper. Puis, il y eut un vrombissement de moteur et ils disparurent dans la nuit, tandis que Jacob entrelaçait ses doigts avec les miens...

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

_Voilà voilà voilà !_

Comme je n'ai pas d'Edward Cullen, de Jacob Black ou de Jasper Hale personnel –introuvables y'en a plus en stock- n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton vert qui m'indique ce que _**vous**_ pensez, ce que _**vous**_ ressentez !

De plus… C'est mon seul salaire ! :D

La young lucky girl sadique (finalement pas tant que ça, hein !) vous salue.

A très vite

Mille Morsures !

Eléa Telmar.


End file.
